My True Destiny
by EmiieRoxs
Summary: It's been 7 years since that fateful day, and Moro daughter of San and Ashitaka is ready to take her place as the next leader. But will love and fate decide her true destiny? Hint: Romance will be following later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. A New Princess is Born

Yo! This is EmiieRoxs and I'm a newbie at this! Lol I hope you like my story! Also, I do not own Princess Mononoke. I give all the credit to the one and only Miyazaki! Leave comments pleaz and feel free to critizice :) just, no threats please ;)

**1: A new Princess is Born**

It had been 7 years since the great Shishigami was able to rest in peace, and the great forest was reborn. San, the new leader of the (what was left of) the Immortal Wolf Clan (since the wolf brothers had not been stripped of their immortality), now at age 25 gave birth to her first newborn child. A healthy little girl wrapped in her mother's fur, sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

_"She was born under the full moon, this kind of child deserves a name worthy and special of our clan."_ San's older wolf brother said to her.

"True...I think..and I thought that the best name for this little one," she started and smiled when the little child opened her eyes to see her mother and gurgled. San smiled back as she let her child play with her fingers curiously.

"That we named her after our mother. Moro." San finished with a sigh of relief.

_"That sounds fitting for this little one."_ San's other wolf brother said with a yip as the little girl laughed as she was feeling his cold, moist, nose with her small, fragile hands.

_"Yes...A good choice indeed."_ the older brother replied.

"Then, from this day on, my child's name will be Moro. And she will grow to become the next leader of this clan, and become protector of this forest." San said and the wolf brothers howled at the birth of their future leader. And so, Moro grew to become a warrior just like her mother. She had nice short chocolate colored hair, and her eyes were a light brown color. How she reminded San of her father, Ashitaka. It had been a while since Ashitaka had come to visit her, and some days she was worried. Although, she could not blame him for such short visits since he had promised that witch Eboshi to help rebuild Iron Town. At least letters helped her, but she had to read them over and over to understand some words in his letters. Yakul helped with that, and traveled from time to time.

"Mama! Mama!" a little voice cackled in delight. It had already been 5 years after Moro's birth, and she was now a bright, bumbling 5 year-old.

"What is it, my daughter?" San asked as she looked up to see her daughter ride atop of her uncle, with the other close beside them.

"I caught a fish all by myself! It was HUGE!" she cried happily and showed her mother the size using her hands outspread.

"That's good news Moro. But tell me, where _is_ the fish?" San asked slyly.

"Uh..." Moro started.

_"She ate it on the way here, Sister."_ her brother said.

"Uncle! I told you not to tell!" Moro whispered.

_"Hahahaha! Becoming the next leader of this pack means secrets must not be kept to one's self young pup."_ her other uncle chuckled. San only smiled. It had now been at least a few hours after the little incident with the fish, and Moro went off on her own to go play in the forest with the Kodama spirits. Her mother warned her to be careful, and that if she were to spot a human to run away as quickly as she could. Moro only nodded, but didn't really listen that much.

"Kodama! Come out! Let's play hide and seek!" Moro cried. As she heard many clicks and shakes, she looked and searched for her friends. There were so many, but they stayed in one place so that the new Princess wouldn't stray far. In time she had found all of them, and then she had hid, and left them to find her. She searched for a good place to hide, but the only good one she knew of was deeper from where she was allowed to go. _'Mama won't know...and it won't hurt.'_ she thought and hid in her favorite spot, where the once great Shishigami had been, and where her grandmother met her death. The spirits looked and looked, but had no luck in finding her. They finally went to Moro's two uncles, and they were able to pick up her scent.

"It's so peaceful here...I wonder why Mama doesn't want me to go here." Moro wondered as she peacefully swam in the lake. She suddenly heard a rustle, and then a low whisper of voices in the far distance. This made Moro alert, and she looked at her surroundings clearly with her eyes. "Wh..who's there?" the little girl asked. There was no reply, only a gust of wind. Moro looked around, but saw nothing. She was scared now, and decided that it would be better to leave as soon as possible. As she got out of the water, she took one step on the grass and heard a noise she had never heard before. It was a booming noise, and it scared her. It was loud, and she wondered where it came from. Soon enough she heard more powerful bangs, and loud pigs squeal. _'Those are...those squeals are from the boar tribe!'_ Moro thought, and ran to that direction, using her quick speed her mother had taught her. As she ran to the spot quickly, she looked over through the trees curiously, staying as silent as possible. Her eyes went wide in fear of what she saw next, and it made her sick to her stomach.

"All right. Fire!" a woman cried around the age of 32. She was missing her right arm. More shots rang out, and Moro could see in the distance the boars running toward them. _'No..she's killing them!'_ Moro thought and her eyes flickered to pure yellow. Boars squealed in pain as one by one they went down. Moro felt so cold, and she couldn't bear to watch anymore. Though, she looked down to see a little boy standing next to the woman. He seemed to be her age, with nice, short black hair. Moro heard the woman say to the boy, "Did you see that Enishi? Those wild, savage beasts were taken down by mommy's rifles. One day you will wield one of them and take down all of these savage beasts on your own." The boy nodded silently, but a smile did appear on his face. Finally when the gunshots had stopped, and the people had left, Moro went down to the scene and walked up to all the boars who had been killed. She then fell on her knees in front of one of them, and sobbed.

_"She was here. She was not allowed to come to this place."_ the other brother said.

_"Yes. She was here. But now she is somewhere else. Somewhere with the scent of boar's blood and human blood."_ the younger one replied and they ran to where their niece was.

Moro cried and cried, and couldn't believe someone could do this. "Why Mama?...Why are humans so cruel? What have we ever done to them?..." Moro asked herself and whimpered. Suddenly she heard a boar squeal silently, and she ran over to it. It was a younger one, and it looked at her with tired eyes.

_"What are you doing here girl?"_ it asked her. She did not answer the boar and cried.

"I'm sorry that they did this to you and your clan! Why do humans have to be this way?" Moro sobbed.

_"Humans..they are wretched creatures...They only live..to kill us! Stay away from humans girl, if you know what's good for you...You are the daughter of the wolf leader so I have no fear in your presence..."_ it replied and snorted, breathing slowly. Moro only cried more and more, and then gasped when the boar finally passed away. She ran up to it and sobbed in it's blood red fur.

_"There she is."_ the older brother said as the two ran up to her. Moro was covered in the boar's blood, her arms covered her face as she held her legs closely to her chest.

_"Moro. Why did you come here?"_ her uncle asked her. There was no answer.

_"Answer us. Why are you here? What happened? Why did you disobey your mother?"_ her other uncle asked.

"Why do humans kill us?...Do they take pleasure in it?" Moro asked, not even moving up to look at them. She was too ashamed to even have human blood in her.

_". . .Humans are terrible creatures...only two can be trusted. That would be your mother and father. Come. Let's clean you up so your mother does not know."_ her older uncle said and she climbed on top of them, and they rode to clean her up. Hopefully, this battle would not scar Moro for life...

In Iron Town, it was finally a bustling town once again. Full of life, the women were still as cheerful as they were. Toki had given birth to twins, a girl and boy. The girl had light brown hair that went down to her neck, while the boy had nice dark brown hair with some spikes sticking up. Her husband happy as ever, although, he got in trouble a lot with her. Eboshi of course had a son, and he was growing up to learn to kill the animals of the forest, only if they tried to hurt them.

"Ma'am? I was hoping if you would be able to um, babysit my kids for a little while. I need to go out in the fields to pick some lovely flowers I found." Toki said.

"Of course Toki. I'm sure Enishi will enjoy the company, isnt' that right?" Eboshi asked.

"Mm-hm. I will gladly like to play with Ares and Aoshi." Enishi replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much Lady Eboshi! I'll be sure to pick some for you too as a gift of thanks." Toki said, bowed, and left. As the three children then went off to play in the town, a young man around 25 came out into view.

"Eboshi, I thought we established that there would be no more bloodshed." he said to her.

"Come now Ashitaka. You didn't really think I'd agree to that? I mean, there will only be bloodshed if those creatures ever try to hurt us. Besides, they are only boars. Meat for our people." Eboshi replied and sipped her tea. As she was finished, she was able to get out her sword.

"Now then, it's time for training. I still haven't quite mastered my sword skills with my left arm, so I'm hoping you will be my partner." Eboshi said and the two faught a hard core battle.

"Say Enishi-sama, do you think you're gonna become a great fighter like your mom?" Ares asked.

"Yeah! I won't be as good as her though. She'd be better though if those mean wolves didn't bite her arm off. I hate those beasts for doing that to mother." Enishi replied.

"We're sorry that that happened to Lady Eboshi, Enishi." Aoshi said to him and patted him on the back.

"Thanks Aoshi." Enishi replied with a smile.

"You went _where_!" San cried.

"I'm sorry, Mama..." Moro said silently. San only sighed, disappointment in her voice.

"And why weren't you with her?" she asked her brothers, and they only backed away slightly. Moro looked at the ground, and then sadly back to her angered mother. What would she say to her now? Nothing really, night was soon coming. She looked at her mother who only sighed.

"It's getting late. It's time to get some sleep my daughter." San said to her and Moro only sighed in relief. As they entered the cave, the two wolves cuddled up, and San kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Goodnight." San said to her as Moro cuddled up and pressed against her uncle's fur.

"G'night Mama.." Moro replied and fell quietly asleep right after. San only smiled, and took out her fur and placed it gently over her daughter.

_"Get some sleep as well Sister. You need to be at your full strength."_ her older brother said to her.

_"Yes. If we are to ever settle the score with that bi--woman, we need you to be at your fullest."_ the younger one replied silently as he tried not to wake up Moro.

"Yes. Don't worry I will." San replied and left the den quietly, and jumped up to the top of the den as she looked out and listened, using all of her senses. Soon, San too went to sleep, and slept beside her daughter.

After Eboshi and Ashitaka had trained for a while, Yakul called to Ashitaka, and he knew it was time to pay a visit to his wife. He bowed to Eboshi, and excused himself from her presence.

"Wait, Ashitaka. I must know, are you...married to that woman?" Eboshi asked.

"I guess I am my Lady." he replied.

"I see. I just want you to know though, that you've been like a father to Enishi, and I thank you for that. When you're done with your visit, you're always welcome back. The door will be open." Eboshi said to him and then waved her hand in good-bye.

"Yakul, let's hurry and visit San. It's been a while. I wonder how she is doing." Ashitaka said to his elk. Yakul whinnied slightly, and the two headed out to San's place. It would at least take them the next day to reach her.

The next day was training day. But Moro wasn't focused enough. She kept punching and kicking wildly, every one missing.

"What's wrong Moro?" San asked. Moro only sighed and wondered. Would she ask about her father? She had never met him. She only knew he was a human, and she remembered what the boar had said to her yesterday.

"Mama?..." Moro asked, uncertain.

"What is it?" San asked.

"I've never met daddy before...what's he like?" Moro asked. San was taken aback by this, and wondered what to say to her child. She never dreamed this day would come until a long time in the future.

"Your father, is a brave man. He's handsome, strong, and has a kind heart. He's the only acception to all the other humans. He is one who seeks peace and not war." San explained.

"Am I ever going to meet daddy?" Moro asked.

"Soon my child, very soon." San replied and embraced her daughter in a tight hug. It soon ended, and Moro wanted to ask so many more questions, but she thought she would just stay silent. After all, she was very young and asking questions like that wasn't really what 5 year-olds would ask. She thought she would ask her mother when she was old enough. But she wanted to know, it killed her inside that she didn't know the reason for everything she wondered about. How she questioned so many things now after seeing it with her own eyes.

"Now, let's get back to training." San said and the two began their fight once again. Soon enough, Moro was back in the game, and gave everything she had.

"That's it Moro. Come at me with everything you've got. Don't worry if you hurt me I can always be healed at the lake that you went to." San said to her.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Moro cried and flew her little fists at San who blocked every one of them.

"Hello?" a voice called. San stopped and was punched in the cheek by Moro who only gasped.

"Mama! Mama are you okay? I'm sorry!" Moro cried.

"It's okay I was only caught off guard. You have a nice arm there." San chuckled. "Ready to meet your father?" she added as she knelt down to Moro. She only nodded slightly, and San replied, "Ashitaka!" At this her two brothers ran up to San, as they waited to see Ashitaka. Soon enough, the four could see an elk, and then dark brown hair belonging to Ashitaka. Ashitaka smiled when he saw San, but then wondered if the little girl beside her was his very own daughter.

"San." Ashitaka said.

"Ashitaka." San said expectantly.

"It's...been a while. I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a while." Ashitaka said. The two stared at eachother for a while, and then Ashitaka took a step closer and pressed his lips against hers for a nice greeting. Moro looked at this curiously, and wondered what this had to do with a greeting. Normally she would only bow to the Kodamas and the other animals in the forest that she had met. As the two finally ceased their neverending kiss, Ashitaka looked at Moro who instinctively hid behind her uncles, pressing against their fur to try and fade into them and not be seen. The wolf brothers only chuckled at this.

"Is that...my--our daughter?" Ashitaka asked. San blushed and nodded as she signaled Moro to come closer. Moro was nuzzled by her uncles as they pushed her forward. She looked at her father uncertain, but then big bubbles of tears burst, and she cried, "Daddy!" and was caught in Ashitaka's arms. As Ashitaka spun his daughter lovingly in the air, she laughed with glee and then smiled.

"She's...beautiful. What's your name daughter of ours?" Ashitaka asked.

"Moro!" she said with a laugh.

"Moro. What a lovely name your mother chose for you. I'm sorry that I've only met you once." Ashitaka apologized.

"It's okay! As long as...as long as I've met you once I'll never forget you daddy." Moro replied and smiled with joy.

"Didn't I tell you your father was kind Moro?" San asked. Moro nodded in agreement. As she finally went to play with the Kodama spirits, her uncles followed close behind, leaving Ashitaka and San to talk about private matters.

A/N: Tadah! First chappie! Hope u guys liked it! Like I said feel free to criticize all you like! On to Chappie 2!


	2. Coming to an Agreement

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chappie 2! Hope u like it! Just in case too, for every chappie, I don't own Princess Mononoke. Give all the credits to Miyazaki!

**2: Coming to an Agreement**

"I wish you would have come sooner. Maybe when she was born." San said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. If I had known that you were pregnant, I would have come and lived with you." Ashitaka replied.

"Maybe after the fight with me and Eboshi ends, you can live with us." San replied.

"San, I thought I told you that you shouldn't bear anymore grudges with them. They've started a new life." Ashitaka said.

"Don't lie to me Ashitaka. I know that they've been slaughtering the boar tribe for some time now, and I even realized that Moro had seen it with her own eyes. She may not say it, but she probably wants to ask questions." San replied.

"Hm...this may not be in your favor, but why don't you let Moro stay with me for a while?" Ashitaka asked.

"No. I will not let her become a human. She is to be the next to become the wolf leader after I'm gone." San said.

"Please San, she needs to see the other side as well. She's seen yours, now what about mine? Please? Just give it a try." Ashitaka asked.

"Ugh. Fine Ashitaka. But! I will give her to you when she is older. She is only 5 years of age. I will give her to you when she is 13." San said.

"All right. Eight years. I can wait. I will visit you until then." Ashitaka said with a smile.

"Gosh Ashitaka, I hate it when I look into your loving, caring, eyes..and yet, I love every bit of it." San said with a smile. Ashitaka only smiled back with a grin.

"Why don't you spend the day with our daughter Ashitaka? I need to attend to some matters." San said and whistled for her brothers to come. They hurried to her with Moro on one of their backs, Kodama spirits all around her clicking like crazy.

"Honey, you'll be spending the day with your father today." San said with a smile.

"Okay Mama." Moro said with a smile. As Ashitaka rode on top of his brother with Moro in front of him, he smiled and looked down at her as she looked up at him. Yakul followed closely behind. The two waved good-bye, and San rode on her other brother as the two went to the boar tribe, to see how they were doing since only a few remained.

"Mother? Where did Sir Ashitaka go?" Enishi asked.

"He went to visit his friend in the forest Enishi." Eboshi replied as she wrote out a letter.

"Oh. Is his friend nice?" Enishi asked.

"She's all right for a wolf girl." Eboshi replied.

"What! You mean Sir Ashitaka is visiting the wolf girl who's responsible for your arm!" Enishi cried.

"No my son. She was not responsible. Her mother was. But she was my enemy and still is. She will probably attack some time soon, maybe today since Ashitaka isn't here. Anyway, I want you to know that when that time comes I want you to hide and stay hidden out of sight with your friends." Eboshi explained.

"No way! I want to help and fight alongside you!" Enishi cried.

"It is too dangerous for a child to handle. When you are older I may reconsider." Eboshi replied quietly. Enishi only gritted his teeth and clensed a fist and finally the anger subsided.

"Yes mother. I will do what you say." Enishi sighed and Eboshi smiled with satisfaction.

As Ashitaka and Moro were in a field filled with flowers, Moro happily picked so many that some fell out of her hands. She laughed joyfully as Ashitaka watched over her with a smile on his face.

"Look daddy! Aren't these ones pretty?" Moro asked as she ran up to him.

"They're beautiful honey." Ashitaka replied and picked her up and tossed her high in the air. Moro laughed as she came back down and landed in Ashitaka's arms.

"You're funny daddy!" Moro squealed in delight. As Ashitaka gave his daughter a piggy back ride, his brother-in-law and Yakul followed close behind. They walked for miles and visited the Kodamas.

"Let's play let's play hide and seek! Daddy you find us!" Moro cried and before Ashitaka could protest she ran off with Kodama spirits on her shoulders and some following her. As Ashitaka waited for a while, he soon found her under a log. The two laughed for hours, and finally they settled in a field near Iron Town. Both lay on their backs and watched the clouds go by.

"Listen, Moro...what would you say, that when you turn 13 you'd come live with me for a while?" Ashitaka asked. His brother didn't like what Ashitaka was asking, but then again it was not his place to speak, and so he stayed silent and listened.

"Really? Live with you? Where daddy?" Moro asked as she faced her father, flowers in her hair.

"In Iron Town. Only for a little while. With the other humans." Ashitaka replied. Moro sighed, and thought for a while.

"I don't know...maybe..Mama told me that humans were bad people and that they kill us just for power." Moro said.

"That's not all entirely true. Not all humans are bad. I'm a human and so are you, and we're both good. So is your mother." Ashitaka said.

"Maybe...Daddy..I'm not sure if I really want to be the next in line anymore...I mean, I don't like this fighting. It causes deaths I don't want that. Mama wants me to become strong, and I want to become strong too, but I don't want to fight anybody unless it's a last resort...can that be possible as the next wolf leader?" Moro asked.

"You have a really good question there for a five year-old." Ashitaka said.

"I know..I'm sorry." she said.

"It's nothing to be sorry about." Ashitaka replied with a smile. He even added, "I think it's possible. If you have to fight, then do so, but if you can find another way by peace then go for it. That's what I would do if I were the leader right now."

"Mama doesn't do that though...she fights." Moro said.

_"Your mother has a lot of your grandmother's hatred of humans my niece. She might look like someone who loves to fight, but under it all she is trying to seek peace by not fighting."_ her uncle said.

"Oh...That's good." Moro said with a smile. Ashitaka smiled, and her uncle formed one as well. Finally, Moro was taken back by San, and the two said goodbye to Ashitaka and Yakul.

"Remember your promise San." Ashitaka said.

"Yes. Of course Ashitaka. Goodbye." San replied with a smile.

"Goodbye daddy! Come back sooon!" Moro cried and smiled as she waved goodbye. As the last view of Ashitaka was gone, the two went back to their wolf lives, and continued to grow. San continued to train Moro to become the next wolf leader...


	3. A New Life, A New Beginning

**3: A New Life, A New Beginning**

Now it was 6 years after Ashitaka had visited, and Moro was 11. She had grown her hair a little longer now, and it was in a nice braid down to her shoulders.

"Dad's gonna visit right Mama?" Moro asked.

"Yes. He should be coming soon." San replied. When Ashitaka came, San left and Ashitaka spent the day with Moro. This time though, San was ready to take action against Eboshi.

"It's almost time Moro. Two more years and then you will live with me for a while in Iron Town. Do you think you'll be prepared?" Ashitaka asked.

"I'm not sure dad...maybe. I'll try my best but I won't be certain." Moro replied. The two were staring at the clouds again, and Moro only breathed in heavily, and then back out again and looked at Yakul who wanted to be fed. She gave him some good grass and flowers, and he happily ate them from her hands. She smiled and the hugged the great elk.

"Moro, you're growing up so fast. It's almost a wonder how you grew so much taller." Ashitaka smiled.

"Haha. I'm still growing dad to become...the next leader." Moro said and sighed, her tone filled with a little sadness. Suddenly, the wolf brother-in-law's ears went into alert mode, and he thought he heard a ruccuss at Iron Town. Soon enough, and before Ashitaka could say anything back to Moro, a gunshot rang through and the four ran to Iron Town where the blast was heard.

"Get out." Eboshi said calmly, her rifle in her hand. She had learned to use her mouth to help her wield her own creation

"I just want to speak and come to terms witch." San replied. She took Ashitaka's advice at trying being peaceful, and already she didn't like the result at all. She wasn't hit, but she was grazed in the cheek.

"Speak. Before I blow your head off." Eboshi said and San's brother growled fiercely. San quieted him down.

"I want you to stop killing the boars. If they ever try to hurt you I will stop them, I do not want you to cause anymore bloodshed." San said calmly.

"Why should I believe you?" Eboshi asked.

"Believe what you want. I'm telling you the truth. I just don't want anymore fighting. No more blood." San replied.

"Hm..." Eboshi thought.

"Don't believe her Lady Eboshi! She's one of them not one of us!" a woman cried behind her.

"Yeah! She's tried to kill you many times too! How do we know this isn't a trick!" a man cried. San gritted her teeth and clensed a fist.

"Look! She's trying to pick a fight with Lady Eboshi!" another cried.

"All I want is peace no more fighting!" San cried.

"You sound like Ashitaka now." Eboshi said calmly.

"Don't do anything she says mother!" Enishi cried from out of the blue, his friends trying to hold him back. He was 11 now as well, and his black hair grew until he had a short ponytail in the back.

"Stop Enishi! You're too hard to control!" Aoshi struggled. He now had longer dark brown hair that was in a high ponytail like his fathers.

"Enishi-san!" Ares cried holding his arms. She had grown her hair down that it was in two braids that were smooth going down to her back. As hard as they tried, they finally lost grip as Enishi ran forward to San. He punched and kicked, and she dodged all of them, not fighting back.

"Enishi stop this foolishness now!" Eboshi cried. Enishi did not stop though, and San finally had to take action. She knocked him out and said, "Here. Take your foolish son back. He's full of too much pride. What have you taught him?" as she returned Enishi to Eboshi. Everyone was speechless of what just happened, and all of a sudden more cries came. "THERE'S ANOTHER WOLF COMING!" someone cried.

"Mama! San!" both Ashitaka and Moro cried. As the two got by the guards who jumped out of the way from being eaten, they stopped at San's feet.

"Mama! Mama what happened are you okay! What'd they do to you?" Moro cried as she saw her mother's injury.

"San are you all right?" Ashitaka asked and she nodded as she comforted her daughter. Everyone was speechless. Enishi awoke again and tried to attack San again but then saw Ashitaka and another girl his age, 11. He stared at Moro who stared at him curiously. He then stopped staring at her and looked at Ashitaka.

"Sir Ashitaka why are you with that wolf woman? She's my mother's enemy! Her mother took away my mother's arm! Why are you siding with her!" Enishi cried.

"Enishi-sama, please calm down. I am not siding with anyone. She is my wife and she is my daughter." Ashitaka replied when he pointed to both San and Moro. Enishi was silenced at this, and growled. He rushed forward pulling out a hidden sword under his shirt to San and cried, "I HATE YOU FOR TAKING MY MOTHER'S ARM AWAY!" but was stopped by Moro as her dagger blocked the blow.

"Don't come any closer human!" she cried. Enishi stepped back and positioned himself for another attack. Moro had her dagger at hand, and another one in her mouth if she needed an extra.

"Moro don't do this." San said.

"Bring it on wolf girl! If you're with that witch then you're my enemy!" Enishi cried.

"DON'T CALL MY MOTHER A WITCH!" Moro cried and rushed forward. As the two fought, San noticed something different with Moro. Her eyes changed. To pure yellow, the eyes of a wolf's. Enishi fought hard against Moro, and vice versa with Moro.

"You animals are all so cruel! What have we humans ever done to you?" Enishi cried.

"You humans are worse! You're savages! Killing innocent animals in our forest when we have done nothing wrong! What have we ever done to you?" Moro cried, her voice was combined with the deceased Moro. _"Mother!"_ San thought and gasped. As Eboshi was watching, she was getting ready to fire.

"Enishi my son get out of the way!" Eboshi cried. As Enishi quickly ran off, Moro had no time to react, and was shot in the waist. She fell down to the ground and she yelped in pain. This did not stop her though, and even with her injury she continued to fight against Enishi who had to fight back.

"Moro stop this! You'll kill yourself if you continue!" San cried.

"Listen to your mother! Stop this foolishness before it's too late!" Ashitaka added. Moro had to stop, she began to sway and lose her balance.

"Now Enishi! Strike her while she is down! Remember what those beasts have done to us!" Eboshi cried.

"NO!" both Ashitaka and San cried. Enishi was ready to strike with his sword, but then stopped when he saw an image flicker, a little girl that was about 4 saying, _"Eni-chan!"_. He was shocked at this, and did not want to strike. He put his sword away, and looked down at Moro, whos eyes had gone back to brown as they slowly closed. _'They changed...What's going on?..'_ Enishi wondered.

". . .Instead of killing her, I want her to be my servant. I..I've always wanted one. This will be an exchange for her life. Would that be a fair exchange mother?" Enishi asked.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY! SHE IS TO BECOME TO NEXT IN LINE! I WILL NOT LET HER BE A SLAVE TO A HUMAN!" San cried as she ran to her daughter's side, Ashitaka following close behind. Moro was still concious at that time, and heard every word.

"San we have to take her to the lake." Ashitaka said.

"Stop! Put my servant down! How do I know that you'll return!" Enishi cried.

"You can come with us Enishi-sama." Ashitaka replied as he rode on his wolf brother, with San and Moro on another. Enishi took a rifle and his sword with him, and rode on Yakul. As the six headed out to the lake of the once great Shishigami, Eboshi wondered if Ashitaka could be trusted anymore as one of them.

"We have to hurry. Do you think you can pick up the pace?" San asked her brother.

_"We'll try."_ they replied and ran faster, Yakul running to catch up. As they reached their destination, they hoped that it wasn't too late.

"Come on Ashitaka. You! Boy! Stay there where I can see you! You two, keep an eye on that boy." San cried to Enishi, and then whispered to her wolf brothers. As the two helped Moro swim over, Enishi stayed where he was, not moving a muscle, but preparing his rifle just in case. As he watched silently, he saw Ashitaka hold Moro's head up when they reached the little island. San ran up to them with a plant and placed it in the soil. She then bowed and prayed, then looked at Moro. She came to her daughter, and pressed her hand lightly on her wound. Moro winced a little at the pain, but then it all subsided. A light was seen, and in a flash Moro's wound was healed before Enishi's eyes.

"B..but how?" Enishi asked in awe.

_"Silence boy. This is a sacred place. We normally don't allow you humans to come, all with the exception of Prince Ashitaka."_ the older wolf growled, already his fur standing on end.

"Please Enishi, give her a few minutes to rest up, and then we will come back." Ashitaka said to him.

"No! I saw with my own eyes and she's healed! I expect that the three of us now return to Iron Town, and those three can return to where they belong." Enishi replied. He could see Moro awakening slowly, looking at her surroundings carefully before she got up.

_"Do not treat us like dirt boy! We are more powerful than you can ever imagine. Why, even right now we could bite off your head and end your pathetic human life!"_ the younger one said and barked threateningly.

"St-stay back!" Enishi cried and pointed his rifle at them, struggling. He didn't realize how heavy it was.

_"Do you honestly think mere weapons can hurt us, boy?"_ the older wolf asked teasingly. Enishi started to shake out of fear.

_"See? He is nothing but a coward. A boy with fear building. He is not worth our time. Let's just end his miserable life." _the older wolf laughed.

"I MEAN IT! STAY BACK YOU FILTHY, DIRTY MUTTS!" Enishi cried. This made the wolf brothers angered, and they began to rush forward toward him. "NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" a scream rang out.

Back in Iron Town, Eboshi began to worry. She wondered if her son was in good hands. Whether he had died by now, or if Ashitaka and the others got him lost. She was deep in thought, and did not even hear someone calling her name.

"Ma'am?" the 'someone' called again.

"Hm? Oh it's only you Seiryu." Eboshi sighed and summoned him over.

"We heard a scream in the forest. Some of the men went to check it out. We were wondering if you wanted to check it out with us." Seiryu said. Instinctively Eboshi got out her weapons and replied, "Let's head out now!" for she was worried now more than ever.

"Let's move out men! Enishi might be in trouble!" Seiryu cried.

"Let us come too!" Aoshi and Ares cried.

"You're too young. Don't worry I'll bring Enishi back." Eboshi said. _"I knew it! Why did I let him go with them? How foolish of me!"_ she thought and everyone stormed off into the woods, calling out Enishi's name.

"STOP!" Moro cried, and the two brothers looked at their niece.

"No more! No more! I'll do whatever you say boy." Moro said, and slowly swam up to Enishi, who now was holding his head and his eyes were closed shut.

"Boy? Hello? Are you awake? Or still acting like a scared little mouse?" Moro asked curiously.

"I'm not a mouse! And yes I'm fine! Who even asked you wolf girl!" Enishi cried.

"You sure are...stubborn." Moro said and sighed.

"STUBBORN? WHATEVER! You are coming back with me to Iron Town." Enishi replied, finally lowering his voice.

"Fine. Just don't hurt my family or the animals of this forest anymore. I'll only come with you willingly if you stop this bloodshed and stop killing the boars for meat." Moro said, her eyes changing to yellow wolf's eyes.

"I'll try. I will ask my mother when we get back." Enishi replied, a little scared.

"Don't try. Do it. I won't be your servant unless it's decreed that no more boars will die just to feed your people." Moro said, her voice now colliding with the deceased Moro. Again, San felt her mother's presence.

"Fine. I will ask, and make my mother say yes. Now, can we go?" Enishi asked. Moro nodded, and looked at her mother. "I'll come back to become the next leader, I promise." she said to San reassuringly who only nodded at her daughter's courage. She only hoped that Moro would not become a human. As Ashitaka also bid his wife farewell, he promised San that Moro would be safe. As the group went their seperate ways, San and her brothers went back to the cave, while Ashitaka, Yakul, Enishi, and Moro went back to Iron Town.

"ENISHI! You're all right!" Enishi heard his mother cry when they saw a group of villagers run up to them.

"Of course I'm all right mother." Enishi replied, and was startled by his mother's reaction. She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, he never thought his mother would show him that much love in his life.

"Thank goodness. We heard you scream, and I thought that they killed you. Oh I'm so glad that you're alive!" Eboshi sobbed and Enishi was pleased to hear this.

"I'm fine now mother. Moro said that she would become my servant on one condition. For us to stop killing the boars to eat them." Enishi explained.

"Enishi, you know we can't do that. What will we do for food?" Eboshi asked.

"You will hunt fish. Or you can make food. Just no more killing. I will not be your son's servant unless you fulfill my wish." Moro said calmly.

"Then you will just have to go." Eboshi said and readied her men to fire.

"No Eboshi! Taking her life away will fulfill nothing but more hatred!" Ashitaka cried and protected his daughter. Eboshi thought about this for a while, and then sighed. She told them to stand down, and lookd at Moro. She looked at Eboshi with angered eyes, full of hatred.

"You. You have the same eyes as your mother. Full of hate. You hate me. You want to kill me. And yet, you hold back that hatred so there will be no war. Truly you are the daughter of San and Ashitaka." Eboshi said to her and sighed. "Fine. We won't hunt the boars." she said and Moro kept her expression the same, making sure Eboshi would be true to her word. She finally let go, and smiled with relief. As the group headed back to Iron Town, from afar Moro's uncles heard everything.

_"Should we trust Eboshi that she will not kill the boars?" _the older wolf asked.

"I'm not sure right now. Let us warn the boars though just in case. The humans can always hunt them at night." San replied.

_"We should have eaten that boy when we had the chance. I think it would have been better than selling Moro's soul to that devil and her child."_ the younger brother replied and growled.

"There's nothing we can do now. And if you did kill him, only more war would come. And nothing would be right." San replied, and the three ran off to the new leader of the boar tribe.

"All right. We're home. Well, I am. This will be your new home so get used to it." Enishi said to her. She only had no expression, but was ready to serve Enishi.

"Enishi-sama. I will not let Moro live with you. She will live with me at night." Ashitaka said to him.

"She's my servant now Sir Ashitaka. She swore her loyalty to me." Enishi said.

"That she did. But she is my daughter, and I am your elder. You will let Moro sleep with me." Ashitaka replied.

"Fine. She will sleep with you but then early in the morning will come straight back." Enishi said. Moro only nodded silently, and waited for her master's command.

"You will work with the other women in this town, and then do my chores that I must do around the house." Enishi said to her selfishly. Moro only nodded and followed Enishi to where the other women worked. Ashitaka followed close behind, just in case something were to occur. Most of the town's people stared as Moro and Enishi went to where the other women worked. Moro heard many voices singing when they came. It was peaceful, and she thought that this wasn't that bad.

"Why hello there Enishi-sama. What brings you here?" Toki asked and then saw Moro and looked at her sternly.

"Hello Toki-san. I was hoping that you would let Moro work with you and the others. Seeing that this and doing my chores is the only way to spare her of death." Enishi replied. The other women looked at Moro, who only looked at them back. Seeing her made them go back to work, and continue singing.

"Of course. But what can she do? She's been raised by wolves." Toki asked.

"Filthy ones too!" a woman addded and the others laughed. Moro tried to sustain her anger, and quietly clenched a fist.

"What do they teach her up there anyway?" another asked.

"Probably something stupid. After all, animals are said to be in that department." another added and laughter roared again. This made Moro snap, and her eyes changed and she started to run toward the women. They screamed, and many of the men rushed over to help. Thankfully, Ashitaka was able to stop her from her rampage, and all Moro could do was cry and growl. How was she going to live here? Taking all of these insults. It was too much for her, and she wondered if she was really up to this.

"Please ladies, when Moro is working with you, try not to make her angered. We want her to feel at home now don't we?" Ashitaka said to them.

"Yes. After all, Moro will be staying here and living here for a long time." Enishi added. As Moro's rage subsided, her eyes changed back and she watched what the others were doing. That was what she was supposed to do. Watch, wait, and then go back to Enishi to do his chores. After that, go with Ashitaka to get a good night's rest. At least, for the first day. Who knew what was to come the following years.

"How long will I have to serve Enishi? He's a spoiled pup." Moro asked.

"Not long. At least...maybe a couple of years.." Ashitaka said quietly.

"I'm not meant for this. Daddy...I'm not meant to live here. I'm meant to live with Mama and the others. I want to go home.." Moro whimpered and shook all over in her bed.

"I know Moro..I know..." Ashitaka replied and patted her softly.

"I'm different here. I'm not who I am. I need to go back to Mama and train to become the next wolf leader..." Moro said.

"Yes. And soon you will be back with her, and things will be the way they were before this ever happened." Ashitaka replied.

"Good...I hope things change soon..At least the boars are not being slaughtered anymore.." Moro said with a sigh.

"Yes..that is why you made this sacrifice. I am very proud of you Moro." Ashitaka said and kissed her on the forehead. She finally calmed down, and fell fast asleep. Ashitaka only smiled and whispered, "Good night, my beautiful daughter." and he blew the candle's flame out. As he got into his own bed, he thought, _'This is not what I wanted when I asked Moro to live me in Iron Town...'_

_"San, how long do you plan to sulk? You need your rest and your strength if you are to survive through this. Don't worry about Moro. She will be fine. She has the strength of her grandmother, and the courage of her mother." _San's older brother said and rubbed his fur against her lovingly.

"How can I not sulk? She's my daughter and I let them take her away. I just hope that this isn't tearing her apart. I don't want that to happen. She is to become the next in line, and I cannot teach her if she doesn't return soon." San said.

_"Don't worry San. You still have us, and you will see her soon I'm sure of it. Moro is strong, she will do fine. In no time you will see her again."_ her younger brother said to her reassuringly and licked her on the cheek.

"Yes...true. But still I can't help but feel that I let her down. My only child, now in the hands of my enemy...what to do.." San wondered and burried her face in her brothers fur, her other brother nuzzling her gently, comfortingly.

A/N: Don't own Princess Mononoke. Give it all to Miyazaki! Sorry if it's gettin on ur nerves by typing this on every chappie! (Maybe...)


	4. Time Passes On

**4: Time Passes On... **

So Moro had become Enishi's servant. It was a hard time being his slave, being the selfish boy he was, but Moro had managed their strange ways. It was still new to her, but at least she was getting the hang of it. Now, it had been 3 years since Moro started serving him, and she was now a beautiful young teenager at the age of 14. She grew her hair even longer now, and it went to her waist. It was in a ponytail now, and sometimes the women liked to play around with it and give her a nice hair day look just for fun. She did have some chocolate colored bangs to one side, which (from her father's point of view) made her even more beautiful. Ashitaka kept telling her that she was the prettiest daughter he had ever seen, and that her mother would be so astonished to see what a wonderful young woman she was growing up to be. Moro always blushed at this, and wondered how her mother was doing. She hadn't seen her in a while, and was getting quite lonely.

She still kept training up, and never forgot she was part wolf. Her mother would not be pleased if she were to become a human. Now, Moro went on to her normal routine now, and woke up early, slipping out silently not to wake her father up. She went to the women's workhouse as usual, and heard their singing, which made her relaxed. It was almost soothing to her. She felt that this job was easy for her if she were to just watch at what they did, and smiled happily as she listened to them. After all, that is what she did for 3 years now. She had done no work with them, which sometime made her wonder if Enishi truly was her master and she as his servant. One day though, when she came no one was there and she was puzzled by this. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard anything in the factory, just silence.

"Hey!" Enishi cried. Moro just looked at him curiously. Enishi, now the same age as her, had his ponytail longer now in a high one, and it went down to his chin. He had his black bangs to one side, but some always went into his right eye, but it only made him more appealing to Moro. She started to like him, even though he could be a total pain and a total selfish boy.

"There's no one here." she said and pointed to the factory. Enishi was shocked to hear Moro say anything, and only smiled.

"Well of course no one's there! Today is when the women get a day off and then they work the next day! Since you're a girl, you can come with me." Enishi said to her.

"But what about what I have to do? Your chores?" Moro asked.

"Haha. Today is when everyone doesn't do anything. Just consider yourself lucky that you get to hang out with me." Enishi replied proudly. Moro only giggled at the thought of spending the whole day with the selfish brat Enishi. But she felt like something inside herself, was telling her that in spending time with Enishi, she would get something even bigger out of it. So, the two spent the rest of the day together. They did what any other 14 year old would do. They 'played' with eachother, and Enishi was even able to teach Moro how to write like the humans did. Enishi taught her so much about the humans, that she wondered if the humans were really as bad as her mother said they were.

A/N: Sorry that this was a short chappie. Chapt. 5 will be too, but for now I'm gonna sit back and see what happens if I get any comments. If u have been reading this story, thank you!


	5. ILA Lessons

**5: ILA Lessons**

"What is that supposed to say?" Moro asked as she pointed. They were in a dirt road where Enishi had brought two sticks with him to help her with spelling. The letters in the dirt spelled out H-O-W-L.

"It says Howl." he said.

"How-el?" Moro asked curiously. Enishi nodded, and then he spelled out another word. The letters spelled out W-A-R-R-I-O-R.

"That says Warrior." Enishi said to her. Moro only looked at the word, and tried to say it.

"War-ee-ore?.." she said puzzled. Enishi nodded once again, but added, "Try pronouncing it like this." and added two dashes in the word.

"War-ri-or.." she said. Enishi nodded again with satisfaction. Moro smiled at the progress she had made, and Enishi gave her a wide grin. As the two continued the spelling lesson, Enishi wanted to teach her more. He wanted her to become a human instead of what she was to become out there. Then she could live with him forever, and he liked that idea. He began to like her even more now, and wanted to treat her more than a servant and more than just a friend. He wondered if she began to feel that way around him too.

"Enishi..." she said to him. He only nodded for her to continue.

"Why are you teaching me this? It's all so..strange." she finished. Enishi was silent for some time, and Moro wondered if she should have asked him.

"I..." he started. He felt so hot and sweaty, he didn't really know how to answer that. Before he could start again, two butterflies landed. One on Enishi's right shoulder, the other on Moro's left. _'Pretty...'_ Moro thought as she looked at the butterfly on Enishi's shoulder. He got the courage then to tell her some of his feelings.

"I..I'm teaching you this cause I...I want you to...after your servantship is done I want you to stay here with the rest of us in Iron Town. You've made some great progress here and I..I just don't want you to leave." he said to her and began to blush bright red. Moro had no clue what to say. She blinked several times and thought, _'What is this feeling?..I feel...all warm...and...I feel as I have butterlies in my stomach...'_

"Enishi..." she started and then looked down at the ground, her heart pounding like crazy. Enishi only looked at her, and wondered what she was going to tell him. His heart raced, and he needed to know, he needed to know as soon as possible before he lost it.

"Enishi I..I'm glad that you..don't want me to leave but..." she started with a smile, but then sighed, and a sad look replaced her smile. At this the two butterflies flew off into the distance. Enishi didn't like the looks of this, and quickly said, "Uh..Hahaha I'm sorry that was a strange thing I guess to say. Come on I want to show you something." and before Moro could say anything, he grabbed her hand and led her to his secret place hidden deep beneath the forest.

_"San."_ her brother said to her.

"What is it? Is something the matter have they hurt Moro?" San asked

_"No. It is nothing like that. But they are destroying her. That human boy is teaching her their ways, he is showing affection for her. It is tearing her apart from being one of us." _her other brother replied.

"I was afraid of this...I hope that when she comes back she will leave her foolish humanity behind." San said and gritted her teeth.

_"We saw the human take her somewhere in the forest. He said he wanted to show her something, and took her by the hand. Should we follow?"_ the older brother asked. San only nodded, and the wolves ran after the two, their scent a dead giveaway.

A/N: There ya go! Chappie 5! Time for chapt. 6 if you dare! lol...o yea, thanx for the comment umbrella dude other than about three from sweetnevermore...and i am thankful for ur comments too, but i would like some that aren't just from her.


	6. The Secret Forest Underneath

**6: The Secret Forest Underneath...**

"Enishi..Wh-where are we going?" Moro asked as the two ran through the forest. There was no reply, but as soon as Enishi stopped Moro ran right into him and bounced back, falling on the ground. He held out his hand to her with a smile, and she took it as he helped her up. He put his finger to his lips to make her quiet, and then pointed. There was nothing there. She looked at him curiously, but then gasped when out of the blue, a forest shoot appeared. She wondered how that could be, but then wiped that question out of her mind. As she looked at him, and then at the shoot, she reluctantly went down with him following close behind. When he left, it disappeared. The wolves ran to their scent, and were puzzled when it ended with nothing in sight. They went back to San to report what they had been stumped by.

As the two finally made it down all the way, they landed with a thump. Moro rubbed her head, getting rid of the splitting headache she had recieved. As she opened her eyes the next thing she saw was a beautiful forest underneath the one she had lived in. It was different from hers, and this one seemed to have no sunlight, but still everything was alive and beautiful. She was amazed by all of this, and then saw Enishi look into her eyes, a smile on his face. She was about to say something when he pressed his finger against her lips. He shook his head no, but still smiled and led her down the forest. She looked across and saw a small river, with little fish swimming around. As the two continued their strole, they reached a place that was nothing but darkness. Moro was a little scared, but being with Enishi made her feel better.

The two stayed in darkness only for a short while. All of a sudden, lights began to shine down on them, and sparkles of little white lights danced around them. Moro gasped in more amazement, and saw a little blue orb circle around her head. She raced after it playfully, with Enishi only watching and smiling as he too played with his own little orb, but just in one place. Moro chased hers everywhere, until she came to a hug waterfall that was underneath the forest. She was amazed by this and wondered how a waterfall would be down here, but did not say a word. Enishi walked up behind her, and she smiled at him with delight. As the two finally left, they entered the heart of the forest, the very lake she had entered and was forbidden to when she was 5. She wondered if it was the right time to speak now, and looked at Enishi with confused eyes. He only smiled and nodded. Everything burst right there and then.

"That was amazing! How did you..When did that..IT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Moro cried in delight with a laugh.

"Hahaha! I discovered that place a long time ago. I don't know when it was there though, I guess it just has been. As long as this forest is alive so is that hidden place." Enishi replied with a smile. The two then lied down in the island of the lake, and sighed.

"Moro...only two more years before you're done serving me...if you won't stay with me, or the rest of us, will you visit?" Enishi asked her.

"I..I will try. I still need to train, to become the next in line.." Moro replied silently.

"Next in line?" Enishi asked.

"Yes. The next to become the leader of my family." Moro replied.

"My mother told me, that your mom was a princess of the wolves. Princess Mononoke." Enishi said. Moro was shocked to hear this.

"A princess? I never knew that...Princess Mononoke..." Moro said in awe and thought of her mother, a princess of the forest and of her pack.

"If I cannot visit you...will you visit me in that hidden place?" she asked him. Enishi smiled and nodded.

"Good. Then we will always meet there. We had better get back to Iron Town though.." Moro said and the two raced back to Iron Town.

"A hidden forest? Amazing." San said in wonder.

_"We cannot access it though. We do not know how, and we do not know where it is."_ her brother said.

"In time we might be able to find it. Curse that boy. He is turning my daughter into a filthy, wretched human..." San said and only clenched a fist in anger.

A/N: Chapt. 6! Sorry if these chapters got smaller, but the others will be longer I assure you! Don't own Princess Mononoke give all credit to Miyazaki.


	7. A New Feeling

**7: A New Feeling**

Now it had been a year since that day. Now both were 15, and now both felt more for the other. Love. Neither one said a word about it though, and so secret thoughts and feelings were left behind, and were replaced with masks of simple friendship. Moro woke up earlier now, and went out of Iron Town to go to her field. She picked some flowers for some of the villagers, and only smiled. But it faded when she saw her mother and her uncles, anger upon their faces. Moro only blinked, and wondered what she should do.

"Moro. You are turning into one of them." San said to her.

"No..No I'm not.." Moro said in defense.

"You are.. I have seen what that boy has been trying to do. If you turn into one of them you will not possibly be able to become the next leader of our pack." San said to her.

"I won't turn into a human Mama...Only one more year and then I can come back and become what I am meant to be. The leader of our pack...I will never become a human..I will not become a weapon that kills our kind I swear it." Moro said, holding back tears. San only walked over to Moro, and embraced her.

"This has been painful for you...I can see that...Do not lose your inner wolf, and all will not be lost. Lose that, and your humanity will take over." she said to her.

"I won't...I won't...Mama...I'm scared..." Moro sobbed, and dropped the flowers in her hands to hug her mother tightly.

"You know...you were born..right under the full moon, and it was a special night. That is why you were named Moro, for you were named after your grandmother, who was a god at the time she was alive." San said to her.

"Really? A god?.." Moro asked, tears still streaming down her face.

"Yes..and so, being born under that full moon...told me that you would be the next in line. And you will be..I know it." San said.

"Yes..I will..I won't become human Mama...I won't become what I hate..I will never become what I hate.." Moro said and burried her face in her mother's fur, and started to cry again. _'What am I?...'_ Moro thought. As the hug ended, her mother took out a pendant, and it glowed.

"Pretty..." Moro said as she stared a the gem.

"This is a gift your father gave to me, and now I am giving it to you. It shall help you through your difficult time, and most importantly it is a gift from me." San said and placed the necklace around Moro's neck. She stared at the gem, and looked at her mother.

"Thank you...I won't lose it. I will treasure it forever." Moro said with a smile, and San smiled back as her daughter continued to look into the beautiful jewel's center, as it glowed in the sunlight. As her mother and uncles finally left, she raced back to the village leaving her fear behind, and putting on a brave face. As she walked to the factory, Toki yelled at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sternly.

"I..I always come here..." Moro replied.

"Yeah well!" Toki cried and Moro closed her eyes in fear.

"Today you get the day off with Enishi and his friends." Toki said with a smile, her voice peaceful and calm. Moro only opened one eye, and then heard Enishi call over to her.

"HEY MORO! C'MON! My friends and I are waiting!" he shouted with a smile. As Moro curiously followed Enishi, she finally met his only two friends, Aoshi and Ares. Aoshi had his hair in a high ponytail now, and it went to his ears. He got a hair cut the day before. Ares grew her hair too and it went to her chest, now in a braid.

"So is this your 'servant' Enishi?" Ares asked teasingly. Moro did not find that too funny, and Enishi covered it up. Well, he tried to cover it up.

"Of course she is! Isn't she pretty? She's way more pretty than you Ares." he said. He hoped that made Moro feel better by saying she was pretty, but found it was the complete opposite. That made Moro even more angered. _'I guess that wasn't supposed to be said like that...'_ Enishi thought.

"Ahahahaha! Hear that Ares? You got competition in the beauty area! Not that you could ever compete with the wolf girl. She's far more beautiful than you'll ever be!" her brother laughed and Ares only blushed and started to cause a fuss. Moro smiled at this and began to laugh.

"What's so funny! I could probably beat you at being pretty any day!" Ares said with a huff.

"Don't mind my little sister. She takes after mom." Aoshi said and pointed.

"Shut up you! Why I oughtta! And I'm only 10 minutes after you!" Ares cried and chased her brother around and around.

"Your friends, they're nice." Moro said with a smile.

"They're my best friends!" Enishi said with a smile and then looked at Moro who only sighed and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked.

"I miss my friends." Moro replied with a huff.

"You have friends? Can we meet them?" Ares asked.

"Yes. Of course. But they are in the forest. I know where they are. You can come with me if you like." Moro said with a smile.

"Cool! But we have to be careful right?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes. Very. The forest is a place of tranquility and serenity. Although I used to cause much mischief anyway." Moro replied with a smile. The other two smiled, and Enishi smiled too. He began to feel like she as a friend rather than a servant. He really did not mean for her to be his servant, but it was the only way to stop himself from killing her that day when they had met. Really, secretly, he thought she was cute the first day he laid eyes on her. As the four snuck out and into the forest, only one person saw them. It was Aoshi and Ares's father. He followed them close behind, silent as a snake that slithered to it's prey.

"This part of the forest is amazing." Ares said in awe.

"We're almost there." Moro said as she led them through the forest.

"Who are your friends? Are they the boars? If so then I'm leaving." Enishi said.

"No. They are not boars. They are spirits. Kodama spirits." Moro replied. Soon they heard the sounds of many clicking and shaking, and already the other three were afraid.

"Kodama spirits! It's me Moro! Let's play together again with some friends I brought along!" Moro cried. Soon, many faces appeared and it spooked the three out until one of them smiled, turned it's head clockwise, and then shook rapidly.

"What...are they?" Aoshi cried.

"They are Kodama spirits. I told you that before. They are harmless. Let's play hide and seek. We will come and find you." Moro said and all of them disappeared. As the four searched for the spirits, they finally found all of them after a long time. They smiled and laughed together as they chased eachother until they reached a field.

"This is an amazing place. I didn't think the forest could be this peaceful." Aoshi said as he looked up at the sky.

"Yes. It is quiet around here. Very peaceful to live here." Moro replied. She still didn't quite know how to react around humans, so she kept her words short. She really only talked when only Enishi was around, showing true trust and friendship, and, sometimes a little more than just friendship.

"Is this where you lived Moro?" Ares asked.

"No. I lived near here. Cave with my family." Moro said quietly.

"Who's your family?" Aoshi asked. Even though he and his sister were there that fateful day, they were too scared to watch.

"Mama, my two uncles and I used to live in the cave until I came here. Dad lived with you guys." Moro said.

"Wow. Is it cool living in this forest?" Ares asked.

"Very." Moro said with a smile. Enishi stayed silent through the whole conversation, and now felt very uncomfortable.

"What is wrong Enishi-sama?" Moro asked curiously.

"Nothing's wrong. I just was thinking about something that's all." Enishi replied and turned his back away toward them. Before anyone could ask what that something was, the peace was broken as a loud cry came from the forest. Everyone turned to see what it was, Moro getting her daggers at hand. At first there was more silence, and then a rustling came deep within. Moro's eyes changed color, and she looked deep into the forest to see a raging boar rushing toward them. "What..is it Moro?" Ares asked as she hid behind her brother. There was no answer, and before Moro could say anything, the raging boar roared down the hill, coming straight at them. As Moro blinked her eyes changed color, and the four were left in shock as the boar's loud cry shot through. Hatred echoed in it's voice.

As the wolf brothers and San were riding through the forest, one of her brothers perked his ears up and listened. The three stayed silent for quite a time before the younger one could say something.

_"Moro. She has returned again and has brought humans with her. A wild boar sensed this and is now charging at them. They are in danger. We must go help our niece."_ he said and growled.

"Let's hurry then! I don't care about the humans, I want my daughter safe!" San cried and the two rode off in the direction of the attack. _'Once again she has brought humans into our land...is she truly not becoming one of them?'_ San thought and only sobbed inside of how hard this was for her daughter. Meanwhile, with the attack, Ares and Aoshi's father went off to the village, hoping to get help before his children were dead and Toki would kill him right after.

A/N: Thanx everyone for all ur reviews! I especially liked urs shelter. I shall keep that in mind and try to make it better than before! And I didn't know I got the age wrong for Ashitaka. If they're both the same ages, and San is 25 then so is Ashitaka. I'm confused about that cause I said...o! I guess when I said 'around 25' I meant 25. sorry about that folks! I'll fix that real soon! And don't worry as you can see this chappie was longer. Also, they will be longer from now on, and if not only 2 or so will be small. Anywayz, thanx again for the awesome reviews!


	8. Befriending a Boar! How Could You?

A/N: Ta-dah! Here's chappie 8! It long no short! lol i like writing like that. anywayz, hope y'all like it (don't worry i'm not this crazy trust me) and enjoy! O! hey sweetnevermore if u've been reading up to this point, WE'RE GRADUATIN AND GOIN ON TO LCHS! Send a Review to respond to this message if u see this:) And for other readers, read and enjoy! lol

**8: Befriending a Boar! How Could You?**

_"HUMANS MUST DIE! THEY HAVE KILLED MY ONLY CLAN! NOW I AM ONLY WITH A CLAN THAT IS STRANGE TO ME!"_ it cried and squealed in anger. This boar was a young one though, at least 13 probably, a strong male. As they all started to run, Enishi did not move. His legs told him to move, but something took over him and he shook all over in fear. _"Eni-chan!"_ a young girl's voice rang out in his ears, the same one that flashed to him when he was going to kill Moro. Enishi only shivered in fear and cried, "NOOOO!" and held his head tightly in pain. As the boar came charging at him, his friends cried to him to run, but it was no use. Moro ran up to Enishi and literally pushed him out of the way. With no more time to get herself away as well, she took hold on the boars tusks, and tried to stop his rampaging rage.

_"HUMANS MUST DIE! OUT OF MY WAY WOLF GIRL! I DO NOT WANT TO HURT YOU! IT IS THE HUMANS I WANT!"_ the boar cried.

"You must get rid of your anger boar! Please! Stop this hatred! It will bring nothing but pain!" Moro cried as she fought with all her might. Her feet started to dig deep into the rich soil.

_"They have slaughtered my kind for many years! I will not rest until they are extinguished!"_ the boar cried, and shed tears.

"Please! Don't cry mighty boar! I know your pain! You miss your family but there is nothing good to come if you try and get revenge!" Moro struggled.

_"You speak words of kindness...I will try not to hate humans..."_ it finally said and started to calm down. Moro only burrowed into the boars fur to hug it with thanks.

"Please, go back into the forest. Go back to your new herd. Your clan.. Forget this ever happened. Go now, before they come after you. I don't want you to get hurt. No more bloodshed." Moro said to him softly.

_"Thank you...wolf girl. I will not forget your kindness. My name is Tamashi."_ the boar said and went back into the forest.

"Goodbye, Tamashi! Remember my name too! It is Moro!" she cried back to him and he only squealed a goodbye and disappeared into the forest. As the boar was finally gone, Moro sighed and then walked over to Enishi, who was crying in pain. Aoshi and Ares quickly ran over too.

"Enishi? Enishi-san are you all right?" Aoshi asked.

"Is..is it gone?...Is the boar gone?" Enishi asked. Moro nodded.

"Moro befriended the boar. It was miraculous." Ares said.

"Befriended! Befriended a beast! Boars are nothing but beasts! I hate them! Why did you befriend it!" Enishi cried.

"It was the only way to stop his anger. His rage. If nothing had been done, he would have killed you." Moro said calmly.

"MORO!" a loud voice cried, and two wolf howl's could be heard in the distance.

"Mama!" Moro cried for joy and ran up to her mother and uncles. There were no words, and only Moro looked at her mother. Her mother looked back at her, her eyes showing love. The two hugged, and Moro ran into her uncles furs, happy to see them as well. She smiled at them, and then went back to her human friends.

"Enishi! Enishi? Are you okay?" Moro asked curiously, concerned. San saw this, affection towards the human boy, and wondered if Moro had kept her promise of not turning into a human.

"Why would I be okay? You befriended a boar! I cannot have that!" he cried and drew out his sword and swung. She lept out of the way, and tried to stop him. Nothing worked. He kept attacking her. San only could watch. It was not her place to interfere. Enishi continued to fight, and Moro only dodged everything.

"Enishi-sama! Calm down! Moro saved your life!" Ares cried. _'Saved his life! Moro? Save a human's life?' _San wondered curiously, now thinking if her daughter really had changed her mind and broken her promise. San shook this out of her mind, and did not want to believe this.

"Why are you attacking me?" Moro asked.

"SHUT UP! Fight back! Fight-back!" Enishi cried and was punched to the ground, blood drippling down his mouth.

"Stop this nonsense. What is wrong with befriending a fellow creature?" Moro asked curiously. She did not understand _this_ Enishi.

"Nothing! But befriending a boar!" he cried, and started to sob. Moro wondered what was going on by this time, and only slowly backed off.

"Mama...humans are such confusing creatures..I don't understand them." Moro said to San and looked up.

"No one could understand the human ways my daughter." San replied, and thought of this as hope that her daughter still in fact was one of them, a wolf.

"Strange..." Moro replied. Suddenly the two and the others heard voices running up, weapons at hand.

"ENISHI! Are you all right my son?" Eboshi cried, and then gasped when they saw Enishi on the ground, stopping the bleeding from his lip, and San looking straight at her.

"You! What did you do to my son?" Eboshi screamed and had her rifles aimed at her.

"Mama did not do anything to your son! He wanted me to fight back, so I did! Your son is weak!" Moro cried. _'Now that is the daughter I know.'_ San thought with a smile of satisfaction.

"LIES!" Eboshi cried.

"It's true Lady Eboshi!" Aoshi cried and Ares nodded. They were with their mother and father. Eboshi did not know what to say, and only looked at her son. He looked horrible. He was scared and kept crying.

"Enishi..." Eboshi said and walked over to her son.

"Mother..she..she befriended a boar!" Enishi cried and Eboshi gasped, realizing what caused her son to go beserk.

"Enishi, you know that it is not good to hold grudges. It is time to move on. You know that." Eboshi said and tried to get her son to calm down.

"NO! NO NO NO! It's my fault! But it's hers for befriending a boar! They are nothing but savages! They are nothing but meat for us! I want them destroyed! I want all of them dead!" Enishi cried and ran off back to Iron Town.

"Should we do what he says Lady Eboshi?" Seiryu asked.

"No. This is a matter that I must attend to. You! Servant girl!" Eboshi cried to Moro. Moro only looked at her curiously.

"Please, come with me. My son is going through a difficult time. Maybe if you knew the situation, you could help him." Eboshi said to her. Moro followed silently, looked back at her mother, and smiled. "Mama...I won't be gone for long. I'll come back. And then we can train so I can be prepared to become the next leader." she said and San only nodded at her daughter's kindness. How San thought she had grown up so wise. Ashitaka now walked up to San, and they went to the cave, so Ashitaka could tell San of what Moro had been doing for the years she had spent with the people in Iron Town.

As the rest of the villagers followed Eboshi and Moro, Moro wondered why Enishi had such a grudge against the boars. As the group walked silently back to the town, the rest of the villagers departed when Eboshi and Moro were going to a graveyard outside of Iron Town. Enishi was probably there, and Eboshi knew him well.

"Ma'am, do you want us to keep the door open?" Seiryu asked.

"That would be most appreciated Seiryu, thank you." Eboshi replied and he nodded.

". . .Where are we going?" Moro asked.

"Up there. Where all of Enishi's guilt lies." Eboshi replied.

"Guilt?" Moro asked curiously. There was still so much she needed to learn about the human race, including what was going on.

"Yes. Enishi blames himself for something that happened a long time ago when he was 4." Eboshi explained.

"It's not good to hold grudges. He should move on, not blame himself for something that had happened in the past. It only brings sorrow and agony to the present and future." Moro said.

"You are a smart child at your age." Eboshi commented.

"Th..thank you." Moro replied, a little uncertain if she should be thanking her mother's enemy. Eboshi only nodded, and the two came up to the hill, seeing Enishi sitting by a lone grave with flowers all around it. It seemed to be the only one that was 'up-to-date'.

"Enishi. My son, why are you so saddened?" Eboshi asked.

"I'm not sad. I'm enraged." Enishi replied.

"Why?" Moro asked.

"You befriended a creature I cannot forgive." Enishi said.

"The boars have done something...bad?" Moro asked.

"Bad? They've commited a terrible sin!" Enishi cried. This made Moro very angry, and her eyes changed to pure yellow, now her voice colliding with the deceased Moro.

"And you think that it is not a terrible sin to kill hundreds of boars just for revenge? Revenge is not the way! Humans like you do not think when they have lost something. They only seek hatred and revenge!" Moro cried to him and gripped him by the collar.

"I've always been curious about your eyes..." Enishi said to her.

"Do not change the subject! Why do you hate the boars so much that you want to become a slayer!" Moro cried.

"I..I hate them because they took away my sister." Enishi said to Moro. Her eyes changed back to show him her sorrow as she released her hold on him.

"Your sister..." Moro repeated.

"Yes. Eiko. She was killed when the boars stampeded toward us. It was when I was 4 years old. She was only 3. I couldn't save her, couldn't protect her, I couldn't die with her so that I would not be alone." Enishi said to her.

"If you had died, what would your mother do? Did you think about that?" Moro asked.

"Yes...I thought about it, but I still held that grudge. She was crushed by the boars huge bodies, and I was devastated when I saw her bedraggled body..can you imagine the hurt I experienced?" Enishi asked. Moro took a while to answer this, and then thought about the bloody battle scene she saw when she was only 5. This made her angered even more, and she growled at the thought of that fateful day.

"Yes. I have. I don't need to imagine. I share the same experience." Moro answered him.

"Well?" he asked. Moro didn't answer. "ANSWER ME! What could be worse than seeing a family member die right before your eyes?" Enishi cried.

"A massacre! Caused by you, your mother, and the villagers! When I was 5, I saw you kill all of those boars that were charging at you!" Moro cried and Eboshi gasped. Enishi was probably too young to remember, but he tried to think and then he too remembered that day.

"When you left, I went to the battle scene, and cried bitterly at why you could kill so many just because you lost one little girl, even though she was your own flesh and blood!" Moro cried. Enishi didn't answer her, and she continued.

"I sobbed and sobbed in a boar's fur, and when it died it made me horrified to think of having human blood within me." she said. This made Enishi wonder about something.

"I see. I'm sorry you had to see that. And at such a young age, truly I am." Eboshi said to Moro. Moro only nodded silently. Enishi was silent now, and only anger raged inside of him until everything let loose.

"Grr...I HATE ALL OF YOU ANIMALS! YOU'RE SAVAGE BEASTS! I HATE ALL OF YOU! IF YOU TRULY WANT TO BECOME A BEAST, THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD! I'M DONE WITH YOU ANYWAY! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SERVANT SO DISAPPEAR AND RETURN TO WHERE YOU CAME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Enishi cried, and then realized everything he just said, making him even more saddened now. As he looked at Moro, she was shocked. Everything Enishi just said, she knew it wasn't the real Enishi, but left anyway.

"Fine..My service is done. My destiny awaits. I shall and always will be waiting where the hidden truth lies." Moro said quietly, and ran at quick speed back to her home. Her true home. Enishi pondered this, and then figured what she had meant by 'where the hidden truth lies'. Still, it hurt her so much, and the pain didn't leave Moro for quite some time. Even though she knew Enishi did not mean it, that in a fit of rage his anger took control, it was still painful for Moro to bear, and as she ran home she cried all the way.

"Enishi. My son, why are you so saddened?" Eboshi asked.

"I'm not sad. I'm enraged." Enishi replied.

"Why?" Moro asked.

"You befriended a creature I cannot forgive." Enishi said.

"The boars have done something...bad?" Moro asked.

"Bad? They've commited a terrible sin!" Enishi cried. This made Moro very angry, and her eyes changed to pure yellow, now her voice colliding with the deceased Moro.

"And you think that it is not a terrible sin to kill hundreds of boars just for revenge? Revenge is not the way! Humans like you do not think when they have lost something. They only seek hatred and revenge!" Moro cried to him and gripped him by the collar.

"I've always been curious about your eyes..." Enishi said to her.

"Do not change the subject! Why do you hate the boars so much that you want to become a slayer!" Moro cried.

"I..I hate them because they took away my sister." Enishi said to Moro. Her eyes changed back to show him her sorrow as she released her hold on him.

"Your sister..." Moro repeated.

"Yes. Eiko. She was killed when the boars stampeded toward us. It was when I was 4 years old. She was only 3. I couldn't save her, couldn't protect her, I couldn't die with her so that I would not be alone." Enishi said to her.

"If you had died, what would your mother do? Did you think about that?" Moro asked.

"Yes...I thought about it, but I still held that grudge. She was crushed by the boars huge bodies, and I was devastated when I saw her bedraggled body..can you imagine the hurt I experienced?" Enishi asked. Moro took a while to answer this, and then thought about the bloody battle scene she saw when she was only 5. This made her angered even more, and she growled at the thought of that fateful day.

"Yes. I have. I don't need to imagine. I share the same experience." Moro answered him.

"Well?" he asked. Moro didn't answer. "ANSWER ME! What could be worse than seeing a family member die right before your eyes?" Enishi cried.

"A massacre! Caused by you, your mother, and the villagers! When I was 5, I saw you kill all of those boars that were charging at you!" Moro cried and Eboshi gasped. Enishi was probably too young to remember, but he tried to think and then he too remembered that day.

"When you left, I went to the battle scene, and cried bitterly at why you could kill so many just because you lost one little girl, even though she was your own flesh and blood!" Moro cried. Enishi didn't answer her, and she continued.

"I sobbed and sobbed in a boar's fur, and when it died it made me horrified to think of having human blood within me." she said. This made Enishi wonder about something.

"I see. I'm sorry you had to see that. And at such a young age, truly I am." Eboshi said to Moro. Moro only nodded silently. Enishi was silent now, and only anger raged inside of him until everything let loose.

"Grr...I HATE ALL OF YOU ANIMALS! YOU'RE SAVAGE BEASTS! I HATE ALL OF YOU! IF YOU TRULY WANT TO BECOME A BEAST, THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD! I'M DONE WITH YOU ANYWAY! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SERVANT SO DISAPPEAR AND RETURN TO WHERE YOU CAME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Enishi cried, and then realized everything he just said, making him even more saddened now. As he looked at Moro, she was shocked. Everything Enishi just said, she knew it wasn't the real Enishi, but left anyway.

"Fine..My service is done. My destiny awaits. I shall and always will be waiting where the hidden truth lies." Moro said quietly, and ran at quick speed back to her home. Her true home. Enishi pondered this, and then figured what she had meant by 'where the hidden truth lies'. Still, it hurt her so much, and the pain didn't leave Moro for quite some time. Even though she knew Enishi did not mean it, that in a fit of rage his anger took control, it was still painful for Moro to bear, and as she ran home she cried all the way.


	9. A Different Path Unfolds

**9: A Different Path Unfolds**

"Don't say it Ashitaka." San said.

"San, you know as well as I do, that Moro has changed. A little maybe, but she has changed. Her humanity has taken affect within her." Ashitaka said calmly.

"NO! I will not have that! She cannot become a human..never!" San cried.

"I know. She will grow to become the next in line. But have you ever thought of what Moro wanted? What if she doesn't want to become the next in line?" Ashitaka asked. _"I'm not sure if I really want to be the next in line anymore...I mean, I don't like this fighting. It causes deaths I don't want that. Mama wants me to become strong, and I want to become strong, but I don't want to fight anybody unless it's a last resort..."_ he remembered Moro say when she was smaller.

"Then she will leave the pack and go with you back to Iron Town. If she will not become the leader, then after me there will be no more wolf clan..." San said quietly.

"Mama?..." Moro asked quietly. San was shaken by this, and so was Ashitaka. They wondered how long she had been standing there.

"Moro...what did you hear? Did you hear anything we said?" Ashitaka asked. Moro only nodded silently. Everyone was silent now.

"Then what is your decision?.." San asked her.

"I'm ready...I've always been." Moro replied. San sighed with a little bit of relief, and Ashitaka wondered if that was Moro's true answer. As Ashitaka went back to Iron Town, he promised that he would still visit them, and San thought that this would be going back to the way things were, leaving Iron Town in the past. So, she continued to train Moro. At first Moro was a little off, but then after a couple of fights she was back to normal, and forgot everything she had learned in Iron Town. Already it had been two weeks, and San was very satisfied with the progress Moro had made. Already she looked ready to become the new leader. She was more calm at some points, and very wise.

"That's it Moro, feel your rage and your hidden power will come. You will become a great fighter someday when I am gone, and I will smile down upon you when that day comes." San said with satisfaction as her daughter charged at her, daggers at hand. Moro gave her mother everything she had. Anger and rage consumed her, and she completely forgot what she was doing. San felt a little insecure around Moro now, and tried to calm her down, but Moro would not stop.

"Moro! Calm down this instant!" San cried. Her mother's voice snapped her out of her rage, and she blinked a couple of times. She then looked at the ground and apologized to her mother while she bowed. San wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Well, you sure have grown strong. I'm proud." San said to Moro and ran her hand through her daughter's beautiful, long, dark brown hair. Moro only smiled at this, and the two continued to train. She needed to be at her best in fighting to become the forest's protector and the clan's leader. Suddenly, Yakul came up to them. He motioned the two, and San recieved the letter. It was meant for Moro. San summoned her daughter over, and Moro quickly looked over the letter. At first she looked at it strangely, but then realized some of the words. This made her go into shock, and she crumpled the letter up, and tore it into pieces. Her hair looked as if it were standing on end.

"Moro? What's the matter? What did it say?" San asked.

"It said words that were meaningless. It's nothing but..." Moro started, and then her anger subsided.

"Mama...I'm sorry..." Moro said to her and just sobbed in her mother's arms.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." she continued to mumble, and San could not bear anymore, so she only embraced her daughter, not saying a word. Only comfort was able to help Moro through this time of difficulty. It was now night, and Moro could feel her mother's presence. She waited a couple of minutes, and then got up slowly. She left the cave quietly, not making a sound. She looked back at her family, and sighed heavily. She then looked out, and down upon the forest. She was in deep thought. She remembered everything the letter had said. It said that she was to meet Enishi at the place where it was hidden, except for them. She then raced off to the secret place of, dreams. At least, that was what she had named it. As she reached her destination, she quickly went down the shoot and saw Enishi standing before her. He looked at her with sad eyes, and she stared at him blankly, showing no emotion. The two walked all the way to the end, and let everything out in their mind. Enishi screamed in his, and Moro only sobbed. As they reached the end, they appeared in the heart of the forest, the lake. They then sat on the island, and stayed silent for quite some time.

"Moro..." Enishi said quietly. She only looked up at the starry sky. Enishi looked at her, guilt was written all over his face.

"Yes?.." she asked.

"Moro I..back there at the gravesites...I didn't mean what I said..not all of it. I don't hate you. I..I would never ever hate you. It's the complete opposite." he started. Moro only gasped at this, and started to blush, a smile forming. She tried hiding it, but it didn't really work. Enishi saw this, and continued.

"Yeah...it's nothing like that. I could never hate you. You're so beautiful...and pretty...wait those are the same words. Hahaha.." he laughed hysterically. _'You idiot! You're making a total fool out of yourself!'_ he thought as he laughed embarassingly. Moro only hid her laughter, but started to giggle and chuckle. Soon she started to laugh silently, and Enishi smiled at her happiness.

"You know...I was born under the full moon...like this one." Moro said silently.

"No wonder you're so beautiful..the moon is always perfect when it is full." Enishi replied. Moro only blushed even more, and giggled.

"But still...I did mean it when I said that...I hated beasts...I do not like the boars...but, like that boar Tamashi said he would try, I decided that I too would try not to hate them. I felt like he and I were alike.." Enishi said to her. Moro only blinked, and then looked at Enishi with surprised eyes. He looked back at her with kind ones. She smiled, and hugged him tightly. This made his face red as a beet, and he had no idea what to do next.

"Thank you..this is great..maybe now, there will never be a war again.." Moro said to him, and he only smiled at that thought, but wondered if it would ever come true...

As Enishi returned to Iron Town, and Moro back to her cave, the two promised to visit eachother often at their secret place. As Enishi slipped back quietly into his house, he saw Ashitaka staring at him. Enishi didn't know what to do, and ran to his sister's grave, with Ashitaka following close behind.

"Enishi-sama. Where did you run off to tonight?" Ashitaka asked him calmly.

"I..I went to see a friend." he said.

"Did you go and see Moro?" Ashitaka asked.

"Yes." he replied

"Well then, how is she?" Ashitaka asked.

"Fine." he said.

"Good. But I must ask you not to see her again. You musn't. If San were ever to find out, she would have your head. You mean so much to Moro, she could not bear it if you were to die. I must forbid you from visiting her ever again. I will send Yakul though with letters if you ever want to write to her." Ashitaka said.

"But-"

"No. Moro is to become the next leader of the pack. If she is ever to achieve that goal, she must not have any contact with her former life in Iron Town. Sadly, it will only destroy her..." Ashitaka said, and with that left. Enishi was only left to sob. As Moro returned to her home, San was very angered with her, and wanted to know where she went.

"I went to the lake." she said. It was true after all.

_"Moro, you smell of human. You've been in contact with that boy, haven't you?"_ her uncle asked her.

"No I haven't..the smell probably hasn't worn off yet." Moro replied.

"Lies. It's already been two weeks." San replied.

_"Why were you with him?" _her other uncle asked.

"I just was..." Moro replied.

"What did the letter say to you? Tell me. You cannot lie to your own flesh and blood." San snapped.

"It told me to meet him by the lake." Moro said. That was another lie, but her mother seemed to believe her.

"Then, I forbid you to ever set foot near that lake again." San said to her. Moro nodded silently, and was left to cry her heart out. Now both of them could not see eachother, and this made them depressed.

"Enishi-sama? Why won't you come join us anymore?" Ares asked.

"I don't feel like it." he replied.

"Moro, you aren't fighting back. What's the matter?" San asked.

"I'm fine." Moro replied and fought back with force. Niether would admit it, but without the other it was as if life itself was pointless. Already three years passed, and the two were 18, still lonely and incomplete without eachother.

A/N: Well, there ya have it chappie 9. Sorry if it's another shortie, but chappie 10 isn't (at least I don't think it is. . .)so stay tuned :) . Click the lil button to go to chappie 10! Hope u like the story so far folks ;)


	10. Torn Between Two Roads

**10: Torn Between Two Roads**

"Mama, I want to see Tamashi of the boar tribe." Moro said to San.

"All right. But your uncles will come with you, and once you are there you will be looked after the boar leader." San replied and Moro only nodded as she rode on her uncles. As soon as they reached the boar tribe, the two wolves had a talk with the boar leader.

_"I understand fully. She will be supervisioned by Tamashi."_ their leader said.

_"Very well. We leave her in your care."_ the two brothers replied, nuzzled their niece with affection, and then left to go back to San. As Moro was sure that they had trusted Tamashi with her, she insisted him taking her to the lake. Tamashi told their leader where they were going, and he said it was all right. He did not know she was forbidden to go there. As they arrived, Moro leapt off of Tamashi, and sat down on the soft wetland. She curled herself up, and wrapped her arms around her legs. A lone butterfly landed on her shoulder.

_"What's the matter, Moro?"_ Tamashi asked her.

"Everything..." Moro replied silently.

_"What is that supposed to mean? What is wrong with you? Are you sick?"_ Tamashi asked her and nuzzled her with his snout, blowing the butterfly away gently.

"I am torn between a never ending war... Between my humanity, and my wolf blood coursing through my veins.." Moro said monotonously. She looked down at her hand, and gripped it tight, as if holding on to something very dear...all to have it crushed. Tamashi was silent, but continued to nuzzle her with affection.

"I do not know what to do...I do not know who to turn to...All I know, is that I have one purpose. To become the next in line..But now, I have second thoughts. I not only want to please Mama...but I..I want to be with a human. I want to become one of them. Not to become a weapon against the animals of this forest, but to be someone who is happy with the one she chooses to be with.." she said.

_"I understand. You are beginning to unravel the humanity within you, and slowly, it is tearing you apart. You do not know what to do now, but the only thing you have with you is your purpose of living. Your humanity is destroying you, I think that this means you should get rid of it, and destroy it before it destroys you."_ Tamashi said to her.

"No..I like my humanity. It makes part of me, me. I want to be with him, but because of who I am, I cannot even see him. Nothing is right anymore, nothing is the same." Moro said and started to cry. Tamashi sat down beside her, and only squealed as he watched her sorrow. As Moro finally stopped her tears, she slowly got back on to Tamashi, and the two rode back to his clan.

"Mother?" Enishi asked.

"What is it my darling?" Eboshi asked.

"Sir Ashitaka, he told me that I cannot see Moro anymore. Why is that exactly?" Enishi asked.

"Sir Ashitaka does not want you to interfere with his daughter's purpose. Of becoming-"

"Becoming the next in line. Yes I've heard that before. But what if she does not want to become it?" Enishi asked.

"It is not her choice. She does what she is told, like an obedient pup who listens to it's mother." Eboshi replied.

"That's not fair!" Enishi cried.

"Enishi, my son. Do you perhaps like Moro?" Eboshi asked.

"I might..." Enishi replied.

"True love. Ah, but then it is forced into hatred because of what race we are. Humans and animals will never get along. Like San and I, we shall be bitter enemies in the end." Eboshi said with a smile.

"This isn't right...This isn't right! Moro has free will! She can choose whatever she wants, when she wants!" Enishi cried.

"Correction, she had free will. She had the choice to become your slave and she chose it. She had the choice to choose you over her destiny, but she chose destiny instead, thus binding her to her mother's will and not her own. It was her choice, please Enishi, let it go." Eboshi said. Enishi only wallowed in his pity, and walked off silently. As he did, he saw Aoshi and Ares with their dates.

"Oh, hello there Aoshi, Ares." he said and nodded to their dates.

"Hey Enishi! This is my girlfriend Kilala. Isn't she cute?" he asked.

"Oh come now Aoshi, you're making me blush." Kilala said with a smile and slapped him playfully.

"I'm glad you're having fun." Enishi said with a smile.

"Yeah. We were thinkin of gettin married when we're in our late 20s if this relationship works out. Not that I'm saying it won't." Aoshi replied and Kilala blushed bright pink. Enishi laughed.

"Hi there Enishi-san. This is Kaoru. He's training to become a samurai." Ares said with sparkles in her eyes.

"It's no sweat." he replied and took out his sword to let it shine in the light. Ares giggled and the two gave a little kiss to the lips.

"I'm glad you guys are having a great time." he said to them.

"Both he and I were also thinking about getting married." Ares replied.

"We will I know we will, and we'll be the happiest couple ever." Kaoru replied with a grin. Enishi smiled at their happiness, and then bid them farewell. At least his friends would be able to spend the rest of their lives with the ones they loved...

As both Tamashi and Moro returned to the boar tribe, they looked at both of them. Tamashi and Moro wondered if they had done something wrong, but then only realized that something was missing and gone from the boar tribe.

_"Omaru is missing. Have you seen him Tamashi?"_ their leader asked.

_"No Okashiro, I have not seen Omaru."_ Tamashi replied and Moro nodded silently.

_"We lost track of him when he left to the south."_ Okashiro replied.

"That's where Iron Town is. Where the humans are. Did Omaru have a strong hate towards them?" Moro asked.

_"Strong hate would be the best way to put it. Omaru did not like the humans from square one, and ever since they have lowered our clan, his hatred has risen. I'm afraid that he will probably destroy Iron Town once again in a fit of rage."_ Okashiro replied and Moro only rushed off to Iron Town.

_"MORO WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"_ she heard her uncle along the way call.

"Iron Town! A boar is about to charge at Iron Town, and it might die!" Moro cried.

_"It is not our business! Your mother wants you back now! She does not want you to interfere with what is going on with the humans!"_ her other uncle cried.

"I'm sorry...but I must do this!" Moro cried and ignored her uncles' orders. As she arrived at Iron Town, she saw Omaru heading toward Iron Town at full speed. Her uncles raced back to San to report, and they too rushed at high speed to catch up with Moro. As Moro was near Iron Town, she cried out in a loud voice, hoping Enishi could hear her.

"ENISHI! A WILD BOAR IS CHARGING TOWARD IRON TOWN! ALARM EVERYONE NOW AND TAKE THEM SOMEWHERE SAFE! HURRY!" she cried at the top of her lungs. Enishi heard this, and blinked several times before he called to everyone to run to a safe place, for a wild boar would soon be coming after them. The people closed the door tightly, so if the boar was able to get past Moro, it would not get through. As Moro ran faster, and faster, she finally gained up to the boar and tried to calm him down, but it was no use. Omaru's eyes were a pure blood red color, and he screamed in pain as he charged forward, faster.

"PLEASE! Omaru calm down! Stop your rage! Revenge is not the way! You must fight your hatred!" Moro called to him. Omaru only screamed more, and terror rose up in Moro. This was one boar she could not make peace with, and the only way to stop it was to either kill him, or stop him by herself.

_"DIE HUMANS! THEY MUST BE EXTERMINATED BEFORE WE ARE!"_ Omaru screamed, and started to charge at the front gate that was closed.

"No! Humans must not be exterminated! They must live! And we must live as well! We have to live in peace not war!" Moro cried and grabbed onto Omaru's tusks, and tried to push him back with all her force. This boar was older though, and heavier, making it harder for her to keep her balance. Still, she tried.

"MORO!" she heard Enishi cry and saw him from the roof.

"Don't fire! Don't do anything! It will only cause more hate! Keep the door shut with all your might! Get your toughest men to hold it just in case!" Moro cried and Enishi did so. Every strong man in the village pushed on the door, even though no one was near it. This gave Moro more time to stop Omaru's rage.

"Omaru please! Listen to me! Go back to your tribe! If you try to kill the humans, you will die! And then all the boars will be saddened by your death!" Moro cried.

_"Then they will avenge me, and the humans will terror at our feet! They will see and feel what it is like to run in fear! They will see what it is like to lose loved ones, what it is like to have their race decrease in numbers in only a short time!"_ Omaru cried and pushed harder, making Moro lose her grip again, and Omaru charged at full force towards the gate, Moro holding him back with the best effort she could make. When San and her brothers saw Moro try her best, they ran as fast as they could, hoping it was not too late to help.

"Please...go back!" Moro struggled.

_"HUMANS! MUST! DIE!"_ Omaru screamed and charged full force again. This time, Moro lost her footing and still held onto his tusks, trying to calm him down.

"NO PLEASE! OMARU DON'T DO THIS!" Moro cried. It was too late. Omaru rammed right into the gate. Moro felt a sharp pang rush through her entire upper part of her body. She was caught between Omaru's snout, and the wooden gate. Her vision started to become blurry, and she tried once more.

"Please...Omaru...go home..." she said to him. Blood started to trickle down the side of her mouth, but she only smiled at Omaru, her eyes showing only kindness. This made Omaru's rage leave him, and his eyes changed to blue. He blinked, and retreated from the gate. Moro fell to the ground with a thump, and she made no movement, no effort to get up. She closed her eyes, and the last things she heard was Enishi, her mother, her father, and her uncles calling her name. Everything went black, and she fell into darkness...

A/N: Just lil quickie, don't own Princess Mononoke, all goes to Miyazaki :) And if this chappie wasn't long as I said it wuz, then sorry but I know the rest will be longer promise! Click the lil button and let's go to Chappie 11! This one is LONG I assure you!


	11. My Final Decision! My True Path Revealed

**11: My Final Decision! My True Path Revealed!**

_"Who are you?"_ a voice asked her as it echoed only slightly. It was a females, and it felt calm and soothing, and at the same time very familiar.

_"I am a wolf..the next in line for my clan..."_ Moro replied.

_"Are you sure? You're just a wolf to become the next leader?"_ the voice asked her.

_"...No.."_ Moro replied silently. Suddenly, she appeared in the void of the darkness, and all around her was this white aura. She looked everywhere, but saw no one. She could not find the person who the voice belonged to. Then all of a sudden, a great white wolf appeared to her. This wolf was different. This wolf was bigger than her two uncles combined! She stared at Moro, her ears were perked up, and her eyes were a pure yellow color.

_"Who are you?"_ the female wolf asked her.

_"I..I told you that I'm a wolf to become the next in line in my clan..."_ Moro replied and looked two ways, trying not to face the wolf in the eyes.

_"Why do you turn away from me? Are you afraid of what you want to become? Of what you truly want to be?"_ the female wolf asked her and took a step closer. Moro took a step back.

_"Wh-who are you? Where are we? Why are we here?"_ Moro asked. Her heart was pounding in fear.

_"Who am I? I am the first Moro. I am San's mother, I am _**your**_ grandmother. We are in a place where only your thoughts and dreams can truly take place. And you are here, to decide your true fate. I have watched you for a long time now, and I understand what you truly want to become. You want to be with that human Enishi, you want to become a human as well. You want to please my daughter, but in doing so you will live a life of misery, am I correct?"_ Wolf Moro asked her.

_"Y..Yes...I want to be with Enishi. He makes my world. He completes me, and I complete him. We both are not what we are without eachother. I at first wanted to become the leader...but always somewhere deep inside I questioned it. I didn't want to displease Mama, but..."_ Moro replied, but then faded away. Wolf Moro looked at her, and waited for her to continue.

_"Somewhere in my heart I wanted to tell Mama that I was not ready to become the next leader. That I did not want it, that I wanted to be among Enishi, and the other humans that live in Iron Town. She had told me so much though how humans were horrible creatures...and that I should never come to like them. But when I served Enishi...something changed inside. Everything was released. My humanity broke free, and I for once was in control. I had the free will..."_ Moro said. Wolf Moro came closer to her, and suddenly took a human form! She had long, white hair going down to her knees, and a beautiful figure as well. She was wearing her own fur, and came to Moro and hugged her.

_"Even though I dispise that human Eboshi with all my heart and soul, that does not mean that every member of the wolf clan must suffer from never choosing what they truly desire..."_ Wolf Moro said to her, and quickly transformed back into her true wolf form. Moro only nodded, and wiped away her tears.

_"I will ask you one more time, who are you? What do you want to become?"_ Wolf Moro asked her.

_"I am wolf, but I am also a human. I want to become a human. I want to be with the one I love. I want to be with Enishi."_ Moro said proudly, and suddenly everything faded away.

_"Your fate has been decided...everything will play out in time. Goodbye my beautiful, human, wolf, granddaughter."_ Wolf Moro said, her voice fading. Before Moro knew it, she was opening her eyes to see Enishi and San standing over her, concern written all over their faces.

"Mama..." Moro said quietly, still pain was taking place.

"Sssh. Don't talk. We'll fix you up." San said to her. Moro then looked around, and saw many look down at her.

"Moro...you're such an...idiot..you coulda gotten yourself killed, and all for Iron Town..." Enishi said, a smile upon his face, and a single tear ran down his face. Moro only smiled, and she saw Ashitaka run up to them, bandages and hot water.

"Moro stay still. We'll have you bandaged up." Ashitaka said to his daughter. Moro nodded and smiled, and closed her eyes again. She needed more rest. As she was bandaged up quickly, she was to spend the rest of the night in Iron Town with her mother and father, Enishi was allowed to stay with them. As Moro opened her eyes again, she looked around, and saw Enishi. She looked at him as he was asleep peacefully next to her. Obviously he had conked out. Moro smiled at him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He woke up abruptly, and saw Moro smile at him. He blushed and smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Enishi asked her.

"Better." Moro replied happily with a smile. As she tried to get up though, she grunted a little and held her stomach tightly in pain.

"You're not fully healed yet." Enishi said and pushed her back down gently. Moro looked up at the ceiling, and remembered her conversation with her deceased grandmother.

"Enishi..." Moro started. Enishi only looked at her to continue.

"Would Eboshi-san accept me? If I wanted to stay here with you.." Moro asked.

"I'm sure that would be fine. After all, you've saved me a lot of times." Enishi replied with a chuckle. Moro only giggled.

"Boy." a stern voice said from the doorway. It was San, and she stared at Enishi coldly.

"Yes Ma'am?" he asked.

"Please, if you could, I would like to talk to my daughter for a few minutes." San said to him. As he left, San sat beside her daughter.

"How are you feeling my daughter?" San asked.

"I'm all right." Moro replied.

"I'm glad. I was so worried." San replied and hugged her daughter tightly. Moro blinked, and realized her mother was crying. Moro smiled at this, and was glad that her mother was concerned for her, for she had never truly shown it.

"Mama..." Moro started.

"What is it?" San asked.

"I...When you developed feelings for dad, did you...did you push away the fact that he was a human?" Moro asked. San thought about this for a while, and finally replied with a great smile.

"Yes. I did. Nothing else mattered. My feelings for him grew, and my hatred for his humanity subsided until we finally were able to live a life together in happiness." San said to her.

"Mama...what if I started developing feelings for a human? Would you kill him so I could become the next leader? Or would you let me love him like you love dad?" Moro asked. San wondered at her daughter's questions, and knew where this was going.

"I would not interfere. The only thing that I will never interfere with, is someone else's true fight, and true love. Do you love that boy?" San asked.

"Yes. I do. I always have somewhere deep within my heart." Moro replied with a bright smile. San was glad to see her daughter happy. She couldn't remember the last time her daughter had actually smiled, and this pleased her so.

"Well," San said and stood up. Moro looked at her with confused eyes.

"If you really love this boy, I'm not stopping you. I'll put my differences aside with that old hag, er, with Eboshi so you can be with the one you love." San said with a smile, and Moro blinked a few times. She couldn't believe what her mother had said. It was a dream come true for her. She blinked again, and then all of a sudden jumped up from her bed and hugged her mother tightly, tears of joy running down her face. She completely forgot about her wound, and rejoiced happily at her mother's approval, but then remembered that she was to become the next in line.

"But what about-" she started.

"Love is more important than becoming the next leader. If you are happier being with Enishi then becoming the next in line, then I have no regrets. What matters more is seeing my daughter happy and not depressed at all." San replied with a smile.

"Maybe...there's a way I can become both. What if Enishi lived with us? Then he could get to know the forest animals here, and learn more about them and come to love them and not hate them." Moro said.

"That's a wonderful idea! We need to ask him first." San replied and the two smiled. As they went to look for Enishi, they first stopped by Eboshi's place and told her of the events before. Eboshi agreed to this, and she and San both made an agreement that they would not be rivals since they're children wanted to be together. The two then told Ashitaka, and he was very pleased at the decision. Now, they set out to find Enishi. They finally found him, and the two giggled at the surprise that was to come.

"You! Boy!" San cried sternly.

"Yes Ma'am!" Enishi cried as he rushed over. He saw Moro who only smiled at him.

"Let me ask you something, what do you think of my daughter? Be truthful now." San asked.

"What do I think of Moro?" Enishi repeated and then thought for a while.

"I think Moro is a wonderful person, smart, funny, beautiful, and most of all, the greatest girl I've ever met." he said.

"And? Any more information boy?" San asked.

"Well, I like her. Not just like...but I..I really like her. I...I...I..l-love her." Enishi replied and blushed bright red.

"I see. If you love my daughter, would you do anything for her? Even risk your life?" San asked.

"Of course! Moro is my world! I would do anything to protect her! Though, I don't really think she's the one that needs protecting." Enishi replied sheepishly.

"Well then." San started. Enishi closed his eyes, ready for a beating or a lecture. All of a sudden though, he felt something press against his lips, and opened his eyes to see Moro kiss him. He happily agreed and returned hers. The two were locked in to their neverending kiss, and San smiled happily at their love. It all ended though, when Moro quickly released her lips from Enishi's, and listened from afar.

"What is it Moro? What do you sense?" San asked.

"Something's wrong...The boar tribe. Something-" Moro started and then gasped.

"What do you hear?" Enishi asked in alarm.

"I hear voices screaming. Gunshots...The boars have attacked again. This time though, I sense more than just their hatred. I sense an entirely more powerful hatred consuming their hearts. We have to get there and fast." Moro replied and the three headed off in the direction of the war.

A/N: Hey this is chappie 11! Okay...it seems that it was also a short one unless you don't think so which is good, so I really hope you alllike it :) . I haven't said this in any of my A/Ns so far (lol cause i didn' know what it meant until now), but please R&R pleaz :) You will make me very happy u do :) .


	12. Darkness Returns, All Hell Breaks Loose!

**12: Darkness Returns...All Hell Breaks Loose!**

"FIRE! WE MUST OR THE BOARS WILL KILL US!" Eboshi cried and the shots were fired. The boars did not seem to be affected though, as if they became immortal gods! Blood spread throughout the field, turning the green, pure grass into pure blood red. The sky was a firey red, with only a little bit of blue. As the boars continued to charge, even with their injuries, causing many of the townspeople to panick, and they began to lose their mind as they tried to save their lives by running toward the town. They stopped though when they saw San, Enishi, and Moro run to them.

"EVERYONE RUN BACK TO THE TOWN! TAKE THE CHILDREN GET THEM OUT OF HERE! TAKE THE INJURED, ONLY THE WEAK! THE REST OF YOU WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Moro cried. They listened to her and only the women, children, and injured ran back to the town, putting up their guards.

"We couldn't go by the treaty anymore! Moro you can see why!" Eboshi cried as she fired another shot that hit a boar directly in the eye. It squealed in pain, the blood pouring out of it's wound. Still, it kept it's focus and charged.

"Eboshi they are no longer the boars you know! They're under a control of a more powerful threat!" Moro cried. As she and San raced up to the tribe, Enishi stayed with his mother and helped. Ashitaka had stayed as well, and used his bow and arrows, and sword to take down the boars from rampaging any further. The mother and daughter searched for the leader, and when they finally found him he only had a few words to say to help them.

_"We...do not know...all of a sudden...a rage filled us in pain...we are...taken over...by..aauuughhh!"_ he cried in pain. His eyes were in great pain, and he could say no more. The one who controlled them would not let him.

"Okashiro! Please! Fight this! All of you try and fight it! Who is controlling you?" Moro cried.

"Please great boars, tell us who it is!" San cried.

_"It is...THE SHISHIGAMI!"_ they squealed in pain. Nothing more was said. With that squeal, all of their eyes turned into a burning red and they ran as fast as they could, beginning to pick off those who were stronger to handle them.

"The Shishigami! But the great forest ruler was killed many years ago!" San cried. It couldn't be possible! The great Shishigami had disappeared so many years ago after it recovered it's lost head at sunrise. How could the Shishigami be still alive? Moro's eyes suddenly went wide, and she closed them tightly. When the opened, yellow wolf's eyes were replaced.

"San. The Shishigami is no longer the Shishigami. The great forest ruler has turned into a demon." Moro said to San, her voice was now of the deceased Moro's.

"M-Mother?" San cried. Moro only nodded.

"We must find a way to get the demon Shishigami out of these stupid beasts. Otherwise the town will surely be destroyed, and humans will be extinct." Moro replied and the two called their brothers. As they rode to Eboshi, Enishi, and Ashitaka, they grabbed on and they rode back to Iron Town. As the three were dropped off, the four went to fight off the boars.

"We must strike before they get any closer!" Moro cried.

"Yes, but how mother?" San asked.

"First we have to get the demon out of them, and then we must destroy it." Moro replied, and her eyes changed back.

"Mama, I have an idea of how to do it. Trust me and then this whole nightmare will be over." she said. San only blinked, and nodded her head. Moro and her uncle rode faster than the other two, and Moro jumped off of her brother as he made a U-turn. She stuck her ground and cried out in a loud voice, "STOP!" the boars all stopped dead in their tracks, and they snorted and squealed for her to move.

"Please! Lord Shishigami, if you are possessing all of these boars, let me speak to you through Tamashi! He must be with you!" Moro cried. As they were silent, a boar cried out, and Tamashi stood before her.

_"Moro...help...me.."_ Tamashi pleaded before he was taken over. His eyes rolled back into his head, and then they changed colors to a deadly crimson red. _'Silence!'_ the Shishigami thought.

"Why are you doing this!" Moro cried.

_"Why do you think girl? The humans were always selfish creatures. I came back to kill them for what they have done since I have departed!"_ the Shishigami replied. This was the first time it had ever spoken, but it's voice was a low trembling feeling, and everytime it spoke it seemed as if the earth was shaking under it's feet.

"Yes, they might be selfish...But that does not mean they cannot change their ways! It is never too late until one tribe or another is destroyed! That hasn't happened yet!" Moro cried. San and the two brothers stood next to her, and it was San's turn to speak.

"Shishigami! Why have you returned? What is your purpose here!" San cried.

_"I already told your daughter, Mononoke Hime. I am here to destroy the humans for everything. Ever since I departed, it has been nothing but pain for the boar tribe and those that live in the forest."_ the Shishigami explained.

_"Still! With all do respect, our niece is right! Humans have the free will to change!"_ the older brother cried.

_"SILENCE! SINCE WHEN DO YOU DEFEND THE HUMANS! YOUR MOTHER HAD ALWAYS HATED THEM! SHE WANTED THEM DISPOSED OF! WHY ARE YOU SO QUICK TO PROTECT THEM?"_ the Shishigami asked, his tone was harsh and cruel. Moro's eyes changed, and it was the old Moro now that spoke.

"It is true that I hated the humans so. But I have been able to see some of them with my own eyes. They are not as bad as they seem. So, get out of the boars you demon! Let us live in peace, give the humans a chance! You are no longer the lord of the forest! It will all turn to the new leader which will be my granddaughter, no matter what decision she chooses! Before you came everything was quiet, peaceful, finally coming together! You ruined it all because of your hatred! You are no longer anything to respect." Moro said in disgust and her eyes changed back.

"Tamashi! Fight this! You're better than this you know you can overcome what has taken over your soul! I'll fight it with you!" Moro cried.

_"I...am trying...I..I can't..."_ Tamashi mumbled, his voice a low whisper.

"YOU CAN! I believe you can! You can do it!" Moro cried. Tamashi cried in pain, and finally a shadowy aura had left the boar, and he collapsed on one side, out of breath and so very tired. The shadow shrieked a note that was high pitched, and everyone covered their ears. As Moro recovered, she cried to the others as the shadow hovered over them, "IF HE CAN DO IT, SO CAN YOU! You can overcome it! You have the power, you have the will!" As the boars also concentrated, they too were released from their hold. They all collapsed then, none of them looked as if they were breathing. As Moro ran over to Tamashi, she saw that he was still alive, but barely. All of them were like this. With the wounds they had recieved, and the bullets they had encountered with, it was not likely that they would survive.

_"Moro..."_ Tamashi said, his voice was hoarse and slow.

"Sssh. You did it I'm so proud of you Tamashi. Please, rest in peace now and it will all be over soon." Moro said to him, her voice was soothing to him, and he willingly closed his eyes. Now the three looked up to the shadowy figure that hovered above them. It was in the shape of the Nightwalker, but it was more terrifying, and more hideous. It's colors were a dark purple, and it's eyes a beady red.

_"Foolish girl! I can take life away by just touching a soul! Now the humans will be destroyed!"_ the Shishigami cried and began to go to Iron Town.

"WAIT! Shishigami! Lord of the Forest!" Moro cried. This caught it's attention since it had been told that it was no longer what it used to be by the deceased Moro.

"Don't do this! If you want...YOU CAN USE ME!" Moro cried and looked straight into the Shishigami's eyes. He saw she was being true to her word, and willingly floated over to her.

"Moro what are you doing? Don't let yourself be controlled by that bastard! He has no right!" San cried.

"Mama...don't worry about me. Whatever happens, thank you...for everything. I love you." Moro said with a smile. The Shishigami took on a human form now. His hair was purple, and it went down to his waist, and he had many symbols in blood on his arms and legs. His eyes were red, and he looked at her with eagerness.

"You will be a good vessel to use." he said to her.

"I will do whatever you ask." Moro replied.

"You are a fool." the Shishigami said in delight. As his dark aura was around him, he went right through Moro, and was finally infused with the girl. Her eyes were closed now, and she looked as if she were deeply in thought. _'Let us kill the humans! Anyone who tries and stops us will die!'_ the Shishigami thought in her mind and she opened her eyes to reveal they had changed into a deadly crimson red, just like the boar's eyes had been. It did not happen though. Moro was disobeying orders, and she went over to the boars. As she walked by all of them, their wounds vanished, and they were healed. After all, even though the Shishigami was a demon now, he could still take away life and renew it.

"Go. Go and return home. Do not come back." Moro said to them, her voice was dark and threatening. Tamashi looked at her.

_"Thank you..."_ Tamashi said to her, and all of the boars returned to their home. Moro then looked at Iron Town, a smile began to show. It wasn't a regular one, it was one that had death written all over it.

_'I'm sorry. Was I disobeying you? I still have control. I did not want the boars to die. After all they are one of us.'_ Moro said to the Shishigami in her mind. He let this go, and Moro rushed straight to Iron Town.

"NO MORO! I will not let you pass!" San cried, and her brothers growled.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Moro cried and struck. San was pushed over and was knocked to the ground with a deep cut in her gut, as the wolf brothers recieved various cuts and bruises, stripping them of their immortality. They yelped in pain as they crumpled to the ground, their blood already staining the grass. It all stopped quickly though and the wolves were given back their immortality, and they knew this was the power of Moro's true free will. San's wound was also healed quickly, and she couldn't believe that this was the power of her daughter's free will. Moro ran to the door of Iron Town, and knocked it down without a sweat. Everyone started to run for their lives, and Moro only began her rampage and attack. Many had died now, including Aoshi and Ares. Now, it was only Eboshi, Enishi, and Ashitaka who stood in her way.

"You are all fools. I will kill you with one swipe." Moro said to them. She only waved her hand, and they were sent flying into houses. Already Eboshi had been knocked out as the rooftop supporting the house collapsed.

"MOTHER!" Enishi cried.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Ashitaka said reassuringly. He took out his sword and charged.

"What a foolish thing to do." Moro said and only grasped her hand tightly. The invisible force seemed to hold onto Ashitaka, and she began to choke him. This time Moro was able to take control and she threw him out of harms way. He tried to recover quickly, but it was hard for him to breathe. _'Moro...'_ he thought as he breathed heavily. Now, it was Enishi's turn to either fight back, or die. Either way he looked at it, he would die bitterly. He took out his sword, and he kept his rifle behind his back as it was strapped tightly. He charged forward, and she dodged every attack.

"You aren't very skillful." Moro said to him. He only swung harder, and finally lost his balance. Moro picked him up and flung him into some (what was left of) houses that were already destroyed. Enishi only grunted, but fought back the pain. He couldn't fight her, even though it wasn't Moro anymore. He stood up, and threw his sword at her feet...

A/N: There's chappie 12! Only 2 more chappies to go hint hint ;) . Hope you all liked it! okay i'm very up-to-date (at least i think i am lol) with this story, so sorry if it took me long to paste another chappie. my compter was giving me troubles anywayz, again hope you liked it and pleaz R&R! IT will make me very happy D! see? i'm already smilin ;) . Chappie 13 will be on it's way, so later ev'rybody!


	13. Nice Try, But it Won't Work! Now, DIE!

**13: Nice Try, But it Won't Work! Now, DIE!**

Moro looked at him with curious eyes, and he only stared at her back with a blank expression, one that screamed to her that he was done. He wouldn't do it, he couldn't.

"What's the matter? Why have you given me your sword? Have you already seen the future that you will die?" Moro asked him.

"I'm not going to fight you, Moro. I won't kill the one I love." Enishi said to her. This made Moro look into his eyes, and they began to change back and forth.

"Enishi...I.." she started. _"No! You are to be my slave! You will kill him!"_ the Shishigami said to her in the back of her mind, and he took total control. Moro then laughed, her eyes were their purest red. Moro screamed in pain as she put her hands to her head in agony, and flopped to the ground. Enishi wanted to run over to her and comfort her, but if he did that he might risk his own life. When Moro's screams finally ceased, she got up as if she were drunk, and then laughed maniacally.

"Hahahaha! Foolish boy! It was a nice try, but it didn't work! It seems that you are just too weak to fight me I see. I should end your worthless life right here and now!" she shouted with glee, her voice one with the Shishigami's. Enishi hung his head low, and was ready to be killed. His efforts had been in vain, and either way he had lost Moro anyways. Without her it was pointless. As Moro etched closer to Enishi, she was tackled to the ground by Ashitaka! He had regained most of his strength, and now seeing her daughter go for the kill, he could not stand back. _'If Enishi couldn't convince Moro; the Shishigami, then all is lost.'_ he thought as Moro fell to the ground.

"Look Enishi! It was a good try to save Moro, but obviously it hasn't worked! Get everyone out of here now and to safer ground! We don't have much time!" Ashitaka cried and Enishi nodded and threw his sword over to Ashitaka.

"Thought you might be needing that!" he cried as he scrambled to his feet to get the other villagers to safety. Ashitaka nodded, and then looked at Moro. Her hair was standing on all ends, her eyes became even redder, what looked like blood that had dried, a maroon color, and her teeth were at their sharpest.

"You will pay for that you worthless human. I should have killed you when I had the chance." the Shishigami said through grit teeth.

"Shishigami, don't you recognize me? You wanted to save me back when you were alive. You did not want me to die. And look at yourself now, killing everything in your path. What has happened to you? What have you experienced? Please...release my daughter and disappear and rest in peace." he shouted.

"She chose this!" the Shishigami snapped and smiled as he took out Moro's weapons.

"Now, stand and fight me Prince Ashitaka. I will not let you go easy! Either fight or die!" the Shishigami roared and charged. Ashitaka couldn't sit back anymore, and so he chose to fight. _'Let's just hope my training has paid off!'_ he thought and fought to the death.

"All right. Is everyone here?" Enishi asked.

"Everyone that's alive." Toki replied thankfully through tears of sorrow at the loss of Aoshi and Ares. Enishi coudln't help but feel so sorry for Toki, but he stood strong, and used another's sword.

"Everyone stay here. I'm going to help Sir Ashitaka. If anything bad happens don't follow." Enishi ordered and they all nodded.

"ENISHI!" he heard Moro cry as she and the wolf brothers appeared at the scene.

"Miss San! Please, trust me and stay here with the others! If anything bad happens do not follow! I've told them that and now I tell you. Just have faith in me and Sir Ashitaka." Enishi ordered and she nodded in agreement.

"Just...please..bring them back to me." San said and Enishi nodded. As he rushed back to help Ashitaka, it was too late.

Ashitaka was flung into a house, and it crumbled to bits. Moro only laughed happily as she toyed with Ashitaka's wounded body. He already had many scars from the fight, and his strength began to leave.

"So this is what the mighty Ashitaka has to offer eh? Such a pitiful creature you've become." Moro said, a bit of disappointment hinted.

"Moro..." he whispered hoarsely.

"She cannot hear you. She is my pond and mine alone. She gave herself to me and I intend to use it at my full advantage." he said with a grin and took out her dagger. It plunged deep into Ashitaka's gut, and he grunted in pain as the blood began to spill onto the ground. As she took it out forcefully, he toppled over her and she backed away slowly. She then looked down at her hands, and the dagger. Suddenly something happened, and Moro took over. _"NO!"_ the Shishigami screamed. Moro eyes grew wide as she looked at Ashitaka's body, to the blood she had shed.

"My father's blood...MY father's blood! What have I done?" Moro screamed and her cry filled the whole village. She sobbed over his body, and knew that she could save him with the Shishigami's power. She nudged him lightly on the forehead, and his wound healed. He was still unconcious at that time, and she placed him down somewhere safe. She smiled, and it only lasted for a second. Her mind was filled with the outrageous voice of the Shishigami. When he finally took over her mind again, she looked to see Enishi. He was breathing heavily and saw that Ashitaka was all right, and raised the sword to fight.

"You again? I thought that Ashitaka saved you from death, but here you are wasting his intentions." she said to him and grinned.

"Enough talk. Let's fight. I'm ready this time I won't hold back!" he cried and charged. Rage had filled him, and now he knew that there was no point in trying to save Moro, for her soul was already lost to the Shishigami. The only goal here, was to finish what Ashitaka had started. Kill Moro, and the Shishigami. The two fought a hard core battle, and blood splattered on the cold ground. The two were neck and neck, an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth as they say.

"Tell me...why do you want to kill us?" Enishi asked, he breathed heavily. Already the wound to his shoulder was deep, and he wasn't sure he could use it anymore to his advantage.

"I am killing you all for hunting me down, and finally for killing me, when I did nothing to you. I was the great Lord of the Forest, and you destroyed me and turned me into a headless creature! When I finally got my head back, my life was over and it was all because of your foolish greed! Well, now I am going to finish it!" the Shishigami screamed and Moro cried, black swirls of energy were seen around her, and they made the ground shake, and the weather seemed to change. Lightning could be heard, and everyone ducked for cover hoping not to be struck.

"Fine with me cause I won't hold back! Nnnnraagghh!" he screamed and charged, his sword at hand. Moro took out her daggers, and prepared for the final strike. The two dove at eachother, and a great 'clink!' could be heard. They zoomed passed, and both stood still. Only one had fallen, and it was poor Enishi. He had been cut deeply in his side, and now the blood poured onto the ground. But he couldn't give up, not yet!

"I won't...be beaten. This is nothin..." he muttered and stood up painfully.

"Why don't you just die!" the Shishigami cried.

"I won't lose to you!" Enishi cried and charged foward. Moro had no time to react and was pounced by Enishi. He took out his sword, and dove it down to Moro.

"RAGH!" he cried and the blade struck. Lightning cracked, and the thunder boomed. As it all ceased, Enishi was seen on top of Moro, and Moro was beneath him, there was no movement seen...

A/N: Ta-dah! Chapter 13! By the way i got it wrong **now**there's only two more chappies hint hint sorry i'm not good with math apparently lol. i hope u all like it too ;)


	14. Final Choice, The End of Darkness

**14: Final Choice, The End of Darkness**

"RAGH!" he cried and the blade struck. Lightning cracked, and the thunder boomed. As it all ceased, Enishi was seen on top of Moro, and Moro was beneath him, there was no movement seen. Everyone on top of the hill wondered what was going on! San wanted to run to the scene, she wanted to help in any way, but she held on to Enishi's words to stay put. If something horrible _was_ going on down there, then if she went it would only make the situation worse. She bit her lip and tried to calm herself down by inhaling deeply.

_"Don't worry San. Enishi will take care of it. We've grown a strong bond with him, and if Enishi can't save Moro, then we will take action. Just have faith."_ her brother said to her as he licked her face affectionately.

"I hope so..." San replied as she finally was able to calm down.

Moro was shocked, even the Shishigami was since he began to lose hold of Moro. The sword had struck, the Shishigami thought it was all over. The sword was right beside her face. She looked at Enishi, and he cried and cried. The tears splatted onto her face as they dripped down the sides of her face. Tears began to well up in Moro's eyes, and she cried as well. Looking at Enishi, so weak, so fragile...just like a human. She had told herself that inside her head. He shook all over, his hand was still on the sword. It started to wobble as he began to lose grip of it. Now Moro had taken control, and the Shishigami had no power to resist her force, and so he stayed back until he could regain control over her mind.

"I just...I can't...I just can't do it..." he sobbed. As he finally released the sword, it made a thud on the ground. Moro stared at Enishi, and when he opened his eyes he had thought he had saved her.

"Moro?" he asked hoping it had worked.

"Enishi...why didn't you strike when you had the chance!" she roared and got up and stared at him coldly. He could see only a hint of affection of what he had done.

"I..I-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Moro screamed as tears rolled down her eyes. Enishi gave her an affectionate look and wiped them away. Moro smiled, her eyes were filled with love for him, but then she pushed him back and he stumbled to his feet. She threw him the sword and stood away from him.

"What's wrong?" Enishi cried.

"Just stay back! STAY AWAY!" Moro cried and the Shishigami had regained control. Now Moro was silent, and Enishi had no clue what to do.

"M-Moro?" he asked.

"FIGHT ME NOW OR PERISH!" she shouted and attacked in a fit of rage. Enishi had no choice but to defend himself, and he used his sword to do it. He swung, and blood spilled into the air. Moro cried in pain as the sharp point cut deep into her arm, but she managed to heal it with the power of the Shishigami and gave Enishi a grin. He continued to fight her, and everything was the same. Attack, blood flying, the wound healing, that same grin on her face.

"Moro! If you can resist the Shishigami, then do it! I don't want to relive the times I've almost killed you!" Enishi struggled to say when she was on top of him.

"It's...too...late!" she muttered with a growl and was able to slash him on his already wounded shoulder. He cried out in pain as he flopped to the ground, Moro's shadow was now over him. He was able to roll away from her and get back into position. He gritted his teeth, and gripped the sword in his hand and charged. She charged at him, and the two collided once more. Lightning cracked, and the thunder roared.

"MORO! ENISHI!" San cried as she was being dragged back by her brothers to stay put. No longer though, no longer could she be patient, and she ran at full speed to the area.

Enishi's sword was so close to Moro's throat. If he had gone any closer the sword would have shot straight through, ending all of this terrible nightmare. But he couldn't, even though it was the Shishigami he was facing, he was also still facing Moro, and no matter how he tried to be the hero, he just couldn't. He put his sword back in his case, and gave her a stare. A final stare of goodbye, for the Shishigami would not spare him. There was a long pause, and silence filled the air. Finally, Moro only smiled, and then sighed in dissapointment. This made Enishi puzzled, but he was still ready to face death in the eye.

"Enishi, you are such a fool. You've had three attempts to kill me, and yet you've not yet been able to accomplish that goal...and now, I only regret that you are to die shamefully. Such a pity for you to die without any honor...only humility." Moro started. This made the Shishigami grin in satisfaction, for he had finally won over her mind completely! Or was that what he thought? Had Moro truly been taken over? He laughed greedily and the grin only grew wider and wider, but soon it would be wiped off of his face. _'Finally that boy shall be done with.'_ he thought.

"For you gave up so willingly, when you've had something all along that could make you a hero." she said to him. _"What! What are you doing!"_ the Shishigami screamed in her ears. Enishi only looked at her with wide eyes, and realized that he could shoot her. After all of this, her final suggestion was for him to shoot her! He had forgotten the rifle that was on his back after all the events that had occured until this very point. Now he was thinking about doing it, about shooting her, truly ending this nightmare but... he couldn't do that, not to her. But what other choice was there? What other choice was there now? Nothing came to mind...

"Do it. Or are you scared? You want to save Iron Town don't you? You want to save everyone don't you? You want to end this terrible threat once and for all don't you? And you do truly want to save your mother, don't you?" Moro asked. Enishi gasped. He had forgotten about his poor mother when he had evacuated everyone out of Iron Town! How foolish of him, he had put his own flesh and blood at risk, the very person who had brought him into this world. Suddenly, Eboshi floated over to Moro's side, now wide eyed in fear. She was staring death in the eyes, and she didn't like it at all.

"Moro..don't make me do this...You know if I do then you'll-" he started but saw that her mother was struggling. Her life was on the line. Enishi didn't know what to do. Already his head was spinning from today, and he felt like he was going to burst any second now.

"E..ni..shi..my...son.." he heard Eboshi cry out to him, and this made his chest tight, and a pang had hit Enishi right in the stomach. He started to, slowly, take his arm to where his rifle was.

"That's right. You want to save her, I know you do. If you don't do what you must, then it's all over for her." Moro said to him. He regretfully lifted it out of it's case, and pointed it at Moro.

"Good boy... Listen, Enishi. This is the only way, the only way to get rid of the threat once and for all. The only way...the only way for me to be free and stop killing innocent people, including you..." Moro said to him as she knocked Eboshi unconcious once more and placed her on the sidelines of this final battle. Enishi gasped and almost lost grip of his weapon.

"You knew this would happen! You planned all of this!"

"I might have...but I let it get out of control, and now so many lives have been taken by my hands, and so much blood have been shed..I cannot live with myself any longer knowing that this has all been caused by my actions..." Moro said and her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Moro no it's not... you just can't..I won't let you take all of this blame I-"

"Sssh. Enough said. Load it and pull the trigger. Don't make me do it for you, please Enishi don't make this harder for yourself." Moro said to him. Enishi slowly did what she told him to, while Moro was fighting inside herself bravely and valiantly.

_"NO! YOU TRICKED ME!" _the Shishigami cried in her mind.

_"Of course I did. You didn't think I would let you get away with this any longer now did you?"_ Moro replied with a smile. The Shishigami only gritted his teeth, but then smiled and cackled greedily.

_"Even if he will shoot, you will die and I will live! I can escape before the bullet is shot!"_ he cried and laughed maniacally.

_"No way. I'm not letting you go!"_ Moro replied and tackled him to the ground, grabbing him tightly so he couldn't move.

_"WHAT! NO! LET GO! HE'LL KILL BOTH OF US! DO YOU TRULY WANT TO DIE?" _he asked. There was no reply.

_"IF I DIE YOU DIE AS WELL! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY WANT TO HAVE YOURSELF AND THE LORD OF THE FOREST KILLED!"_ the Shishigami cried. He began to lose his patience, and soon fear overwhelmed him.

_"You are no longer worthy of being called 'Lord of the Forest'..and...if that is the price to pay for saving him, it is all that matters. For without him, my world is nothing!"_ Moro replied and struggled her hold on him. The Shishigami kept wiggling, trying to break free, fear consuming him.

_"W-wait! Instead of letting this happen, why not find another way!"_ he tried to comprimise.

_"It's too late for that! We gave you a chance and you ruined it for yourself! You made me kill innocent lives, you made me almost destory my father, and now you've almost made me kill my only love...It is too late 'Lord of the Forest'! "_ she screamed to him, and knew this had to be sped up, otherwise she could not hold him any longer.

"Enishi. What are you waiting for? You have it all set, now all you must do is pull the trigger. It is that simple." Moro snapped at him.

"I..I can't do it..Moro please don't make me-" he started, tears running down his face. He felt like he had cried for ages now, and he was almost completely drained out.

"Must I do it for you?" she asked and his hand began to move. He tried to fight back, but couldn't. It was too powerful for him.

"Now all that must be done is for the trigger to be pulled. Don't fight it Enishi, do it." Moro said. Still Enishi did not listen, and so Moro controlled him once more, and the trigger was fired. It hit directly where Moro's heart was, and inside her mind the blast went through both of them. _"NOOO!"_ the Shishigami screamed and disappeared in a mistlike form of the color red. His piercing scream echoed until it was truly over.

"See?...That wasn't so bad now...was it?.." Moro said to Enishi, a smile on her face. Her eyes changed back to brown, but they became dull and lifeless as she fell to the ground. It took Enishi a few seconds to catch himself, and he dropped his rifle and ran to Moro's side. He started to shake constantly, and a feeling that made him sick to his stomach hit him hard, ten times worse than the one he had felt when his mother's life was at risk. He could only cry out her name in sorrow for what he had done.

In her mind, she was in darkness. Nothing came to her, her mind was blank. A lone wolf walked over to her slowly, and nuzzled her slightly. There was no emotion on her face, no movement, no reply, and the old wolf knew that she was dying, and fading fast. Maybe she was already dead. "No" the old wolf told herself over and over, for she knew her granddaughter was stronger than this, and that it would only be a matter of seconds when her granddaughter would be dead.

_"Grandma..."_ Moro whispered. She had to get this message out before she truly died. The old wolf's ears perked up as she listened to her granddaughter speak.

_"Please...restore all the lives I have taken..."_ Moro said quietly, and finally closed her eyes, darkness finally consuming her. She took her last breath, and the old wolf understood her request. She howled in agony at the sight of her granddaughter's death, but did fullfill Moro's wish. The old wolf used some of her life force, and was able to bring back those that were killed in the events that had taken place. Aoshi and Ares looked at eachother, hugged, and cry bitterly. Their mother and father ran up to them quickly and tightly embraced them, happy to see them alive again. As the whole villagers ran up to Enishi, they stopped as they saw him cradling a body.

"Enishi-sama..." Ares and Aoshi said together, seeing their friend's agony and pain. Ashitaka, now awake himself was able to wake up Eboshi, and he gave her support as the two walked over to Enishi. Ashitaka did not want to believe it, but he saw it with his eyes. As he left Eboshi with some of the other villagers, he walked over to Enishi who was crying so bitterly. _'The tears are coming...no more holding back...I feel like I've cried for the longest time, months perhaps, but it's only been one horrible day...one horrible day.. Now they keep coming and will never disappear...What have I done? Why did this have to happen? Moro...'_ he thought and cried even harder. Ashitaka tried to hold back his own agony, and then San with her brothers close behind, rushed up to the scene.

"Ashitaka..." San said, a great lump in her throat. She couldn't bear to look down at Enishi and the body he held so tightly, lovingly. Ashitaka looked at San, and a single tear ran down his face. This made San cry out in pain as she ran to him and sobbed in his arms. He only embraced her, and the two cried as they knew their daughter's life was taken away. The two wolf brothers howled in agony as well, and everything seemed hopeless...meaningless. As Enishi cried even more, he looked at Moro.

"She knew..." Enishi mumbled. Ashitaka and San looked at him.

"She knew this would happen...she had planned this all along even though it may have been rougher than she had planned...she did this for us. She suffered for us, she sacrificed herself for us, and she fought for us! She should be alive right now, and not dead! This is not right..This isn't fair! After everything we tried to do, save her, save the whole town, it all went in vain! Now she's gone and it's all my fault!" he cried.

"So, from the very beginning her plan was to die for us...Foolish girl.." Eboshi said, and bit her lip as she looked at the ground, hiding her sadness. Enishi sobbed more, and his tears dripped onto Moro's cheek. At this point, something happened. Moro glowed pure white, and she was lifted out of Enishi's hands. Everyone looked in amazement. Moro's eyes opened, and they were turned to yellow. She looked at them, and then to San and Enishi.

_"Wipe you tears away boy. You too my daughter."_ she said to them.

"Mother!" San gasped. Moro only nodded and smiled.

_"I have spent many years, even after my death in the forest. I have lived within this Moro, but now I am ready to truly die. So I will give my life up for hers. I am finally able to see the truth."_ Moro said to them with a smile. As the old wolf's spirit was rising up, Moro's wound was healed, and she slowly floated back down to Enishi. He caught her, and almost lost his balance. Moro opened her eyes slowly, and then looked at Enishi in disbelief.

"How am I..." she started and then looked up to the bright light that was hovering above. It was Moro, in her human form.

_"I have overdued my stay. Now, I will go to where all the other gods have gone to when they die..."_ Moro said to them.

"Grandma! Thank you!" Moro cried.

_"Of course. Anything for family. Boy! Take good care of her. None of the wolf tribe would EVER forgive you if something happened to her."_ the old wolf barked after she transformed back into her true form. Enishi nodded.

_"And you two! No more of the endless feud!"_ she then barked at San and Eboshi, who both nodded with smiles on their faces, ready to start a new life as friends and not enemies. Both Moros now smiled, and the first one then sighed with relief.

_"Finally. With peace at hand, and the humans and animals of the forest ending their war, I can finally rest in peace."_ The old wolf said with a smile, and she finally disappeared and faded to where she belonged, leaving a single howl behind to echo farewell. There was a slight breeze, and the howl ended. Silence was only for a few seconds before the whole townspeople screamed and cheered for Moro. They held her up high as she was praised by them. She only smiled and laughed, she couldn't hold in her amazement and excitement. Enishi was held up high to her and the two smiled, finally able to live a life together.

A/N: There ya go! ;) Chapter 14 is complete! (omg it's actually a really long chapter! yay!) Now just one more and the story shall be completed! Since u wanted to know swn. Now then, I hope you guys have liked the story so far, and I've been workin on it for some time now, and I was thinkin of havin a sequel to it. I'd like some insight on it and some comments to let me know if u would be interested or not. If u aren't, I'll post it anywayz lol who knows, maybe u'll like it ;) . anywayz, again thanx for readin, one more chapter to go! R&R plz!


	15. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

It had now been five years after the Shishigami was finally gone. Moro and Enishi grew closer than they could imagine at the age of 23, and the two families were very happy for them. Enishi had his hair cut just a bit, having a little thin ponytail in the back. Moro also had her hair cut, but it was still in a braid that went to her waste. Any further and it would have been longer than her! The two ran through the forest, and tried to beat eachother. Enishi tripped, and that made his lose. Moro laughed and the two reached the hilltop.  
"I beat you again!" Moro cried playfully.  
"One of these days I'll be saying that." Enishi replied with a smile.  
"Why don't we go and visit Tamashi and the others?" Moro asked.  
"Ok. First one there." Enishi cried as he ran.  
"No fair cheater!" Moro shouted to him and caught up in seconds. She had won again, and this only made Enishi more embarrassed. Still, it didn't hurt once in a while if he lost. That is if you counted 25 to 0 so far...

"Hello there you two. What brings you here to our tribe?" Tamashi asked. He became the new leader after Okashiro passed away.  
"We just came to visit Lord Tamashi. How are you and your tribe doing today?" Moro asked.  
"We are doing very well. Already we have had many offspring in our tribe. I'm glad not many of the female boars were hurt. By this rate, our clan will soon grow once again." Tamashi replied and added with a squeal of excitement, "I even have a son of my own. I named him Shiro." This made both Moro and Enishi glad. They were able to visit the offsprings, and Tamashi's son.  
"They're so small." Moro said playfully as she petted Shiro's fur. He gave a snort with content, and the two watched Enishi.  
" Yes. They are." Enishi replied as his tried to buck him several times. The two smiled, and Enishi thought that it was time. Later that night, he woke Moro up from her pleasant slumber. She grumpily and willingly got up, and the two walked through the forest. It was quiet and peaceful, and Moro felt like something magical and special was going to happen on this very night.

The moon was full, and this was a good sign for her. Enishi looked at Moro, and put his finger to his lips. She nodded, and the two went to their secret place. It was theirs only, and they would never show it to anyone. As they entered, they landed on their feet, and continued to walk through. As they were in the place where nothing was seen, soon the orbs of light came out to play. Moro giggled as hers from so long ago had circled her head and then motioned for her to follow. Enishi only sighed with a smile on his face. She looked at him, and he nodded.

"Tell me Enishi, why are we here?" Moro asked curiously.  
"I..well, Moro I um, we've been dating for a long time now and I...I was wondering if..if you would be okay with spending the rest of your life with me." he replied. This made Moro blink many times, and she began to blush bright red.  
"Enishi...I..I.." she started and then looked to the side, trying to hide her excitement.  
"Please will you, spend the rest of eternity with me? Even if it's from this world to the next?" he asked and knelt down to her. She nodded slowly, and he grinned with satisfaction.  
"What about our mothers, and dad?" Moro asked.  
"I already talked to them, they have agreed. They said that we could be together when we chose." Enishi replied.

"Then I choose now." Moro replied and the lights glimmered and sparkled like never before in delight. The two kissed as the lights glittered, some even playfully around them. This was the night where everything Moro dreamed of came alive. That night for her would never be forgotten. Enishi felt the same way.

Two months passed now, and in time Moro and Enishi would have a child of their own. The two still had some competition, but tended to take it slow and easy more often. Now it was bright day, the sun had a warm feeling as it's light was seen over the horizon. The two went out for their daily run, and competed for being first at the lake. This time, Enishi had won, but that was only because it was time. He panicked for a few seconds, but recollected himself quickly and called for his uncle-in-laws and his mother-in-law for help. They quickly rushed her to Iron Town where a doctor was able to take her in.

"She's been in there for hours...Why'd we have to choose here again?" San asked. Ashitaka only laughed at her impatient attitude.  
"Haha. Be patient. Then again, you never were and you still aren't to this very day." Ashitaka replied and San slapped him playfully.  
"And we chose this place because we have doctors here, mom.." Enishi replied. Finally the doctor came out with a satisfied look on his face.  
"You'll be having twins. A boy and girl." he said with a smile.  
"Twins! Can I go see them please?" Enishi asked.  
"I said you'd be having them. So far the boy has been born, the girl shall be born two years from now." the doctor corrected with a laugh at Enishi's excitement.  
"Oh yes well...can I see him then?" Enishi asked. The doctor nodded, and he rushed inside. Ashitaka and San smiled, and the wolf brothers were yipping and yapping in excitement.  
"We're going to be great-uncles!" the younger one cried.  
"Calm yourself. It might make us look bad. We're supposed to be ferocious remember?" the other replied, but he couldn't help but be excited as well.

"Moro?" Enishi asked quietly. He saw his wife, holding a small bundles in her arms.  
"Come in, Enishi. Don't get so emotional that you can't come over here." Moro said with a smile as he walked over. He was adorable, and Enishi sat down beside her. He took the boy in his arms, and looked at him with compassionate eyes.  
"He's beautiful." Enishi replied and kissed Moro on the forehead. The boy started to wail, and Moro settled him down by humming a little tune that appealed to the child when Enishi gave him back.  
"Moro, have you named him yet?" Enishi asked as she gave their daughter back to her and she calmed the child down.  
"No. I was waiting for you. I thought we could name him together...That is, if you have a name in mind that's all right you can name him. I can name our daugher when she is due." Moro replied.

"I would like to name our son...Kiba." Enishi said. Moro only nodded for him to continue.  
"I've been thinking about that name for a long time now." Enishi said sheepishly.  
"Kiba is a wonderful name for him." Moro said with a smile. Enishi smiled wider as they looked at their son lovingly. So, he grew to the age of 2, and when it was time his baby sister would be born. Now, Moro in the hospital once more, gave birth to their second child. A healthy baby girl.

As Enishi walked in with their son in his arms, he cooed and gurgled and looked curiously at the little bundle in his mother's arms.

The little girl was asleep, but then awoke to see her mother. She smiled at her, and she smiled back. She began to coo and felt Moro's finger. Enishi smiled as he watched his daughter start to feel. He then laughed when she began to suck on his wife's finger.  
"No no little one, I don't think fingers taste very good." she said to her daughter and took his finger out of her little mouth slowly. She waved her little hands for his finger to come back, and started to wail. The little girl stopped though when she saw her brother.  
"Ba!" she gurgled and Kiba laughed and giggled and held out his hands to hold his sister's smaller hands. As Enishi set him down, he ran over to his mother and held on to his sister's hands. The little girl smiled playfully, and the strong sibling bond was beginning to increase within every moment. As he was picked up by Enishi, the girl cried and Moro calmed her down.  
"I will name our daughter, Toboe." Moro said with satisfaction.  
"Toboe is a beautiful name for her." Enishi replied and the two smiled as they looked down at the bundle of joy. Now San and Ashitaka came in again and this time were able to see their grandchildren. The wolves were looking in as well from the window, and smiled contentively at the other bundle that had been born.  
"Look Enishi, look what we've brought into our world. Two children, a strong, healthy big brother, and now a warm loving little sister. A world where everything is right. A world that we always dreamed of, where everything is at peace..."

The End

A/N: There you go! The last chapter of this story! Not too bad for a newbie huh? lol I hope u guys liked it! I enjoyed it a lot when I was typing it it was a blast! well, like in the chapter before i was thinkin of making a sequel to this having Moro and Enishi's kids (yes i know i know their names are from Wolf's Rain lol i couldn't think of names that I could make up that would suit them well; any suggestions?) so if u want give me a comment sayin yay or nay lol. anywayz, my first story! many comments thank you all who have read it up to now! T-T sniffle


End file.
